El día que dominaste a un dios
by ArhiaRyusei
Summary: Voldemort nunca tuvo en sus planes poseerlo,sin embargo el destino cambió las cartas a su favor,o debía decir ¿la magia?,aquél dulce ángel era el poder en vida,y él se había vuelto su dueño. Reconstruiría su mundo y nadie podría alejarlo de aquel muchacho,no sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias,y el era muy cuidadoso de sus pertenencias. Relación chicoxchico más adelante
1. Prólogo

Quiero aclarar primero que Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esta historia solo por pasatiempo. Esta nueva historia está basada en Amlaut, un fanfic que no pude continuar, sin embargo aquí estoy con nuevas ideas para la trama original. Espero les guste y puedan pasar a comentar.

Advertencia: puede ser una historia con demasiada violencia y gore. Además es una historia slash, chicoxchico, si no te gusta el genero es mejor dejar esta historia ahora mismo.

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _¿Por qué cada vez estás más débil? No me dejes sólo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? Te necesito conmigo, aún no vayas a dormir._

 _¿Ellos son los culpables? ¿Ellos causan esto?... pero ¿Por qué?_

…

 _¿Te están empezando a olvidar? Eso no puede ser, tú les diste vida, tú vives en ellos._

 _Padre siempre dijo que tu obstinación por ellos siempre fue demasiado lejos, que te empeñaste en demostrarle que ellos podrían ser diferentes. Llegaste al extremo de compartirles tu energía, de residir en ellos, para que siempre pudieras protegerlos._

 _Pero nada salió según lo planeado._

 _Mi hermana no hubiera querido esto, ella preferiría que rompieras tu promesa antes de ver que su creación cause tanto daño, se corrompió y también contaminó a la tuya._

… _Padre se fue a dormir…y nunca despertará_

 _Solo me quedas tú madre._

…

 _¿Mejorará?_

 _Eso espero._

* * *

 _¡Dijiste que mejoraría!_

 _Prometiste que no ibas a dejarme…pero te estás yendo._

 _Ya no te siento tan fuerte como antes._

 _Si ellos continúan haciendo lo mismo… desaparecerás con el tiempo en tu creación humana y luego tendrás que ir a dormir._

 _¿El sacrificio de mi padre fue por nada?_

 _¿Por qué insistes en defenderlos? ¿Por qué te aferras a la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarán? No lo está haciendo, cada vez es peor._

 _La creación que hizo mi hermana es la culpable, se convirtió en un monstruo que se autodestruye y elimina todo a su paso. Sigues aferrándote a unos pocos, cuando estos cada vez más se reducen._

 _Todo lo que veo es una asquerosa masa de lodo apestosa y podrida. Hay algunas pequeñas hierbas tratando de sobrevivir, pero poco a poco son corrompidas por la suciedad y mueren transformándose en más de esa inmundicia._

* * *

 _Tan corrupto…_

 _¿Esto es lo que querías lograr? ¿A esto te llevó confiar en ellos? ¡Por qué tomaste únicamente el amor como arma! ¡Por qué aferraste tus esperanzas a él!_

 _Tú sabías que es un arma de doble filo, es una fuerza muy poderosa, pero también puede causar los peores males si se corrompe._

 _Madre, tú has causado esto… cometiste un error en esperanzarte solo en el amor y confiar en tu creación y la creación de ella. Tu creación se ha divido por culpa de tu promesa, han perdido su juicio, se han corrompido…ya no te reconocen…sólo eres una herramienta._

 _Mi padre ha caído en un sueño del cual no despertará, lo hiciste dormir eternamente…y aunque admito que él es un ser demasiado inestable, es necesario para guardar el equilibrio._

 _¿Quién más que tú puede lograrlo? Magia…creación…madre_

 _Yo soy vuestra única y perfecta creación, soy el único equilibrio. Tengo el poder de impedir que tu creación desaparezca… ya no puedes volverlos a hacer… ya no eres la misma._

 _Cuando dormiste a mi padre, tu energía se ató a él aún más de lo que ya estaba, debes mantenerlo dormido… lo sabes…si él despierta arremeterá y causará la destrucción total. Sé que evitarás que eso suceda, sin embargo, necesitas mantenerte fuerte, requieres más fuerza para seguir danzando…ese baile eterno que tienes con él._

 _Yo quiero ayudarte._

 _Si tu creación aumenta sus números, te mantendrás viva... ellos mantendrán tu energía ardiendo…y no tendrás que dormir._

 _Debes entender que ya no puedes salvarlos, debes dejar de aferrarte a esa promesa._

 _~No tendré que perderlos a ambos…no tendré que estar solo…en la nada~_

 _Te ayudaré…mas no interfieras en lo que haré, déjame jugar mis métodos. Sabes que no soy tan condescendiente como tú, yo no me corrompo, pero si tengo que exterminar esa plaga lo haré. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ya intentaste con tu método, ahora es mi turno._

 _Haré que vuelva a haber equilibrio._

 _Nunca me diste un nombre, padre no alcanzó a dármelo, sin embargo ya lo hallaré. Sólo espera madre, traeré el equilibrio, la asquerosa creación de la Tierra retrocederá y tu creación vivirá para venerarte._


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

 _Oídos sordos, fija un objetivo y respira_.

Eso no servía de mucho sin embargo. Los susurros y las burlas eran demasiados, sentía todas las miradas atravesándole la espalda. Recuerdos muy malos surgieron en su cabeza, su segundo año cuando descubrieron que era pársel y su cuarto año durante el torneo.

Miró a sus amigos y estos le devolvieron una mirada de lástima, como siempre, lo último que quería era su lástima, no la necesitaba. Lo que tal vez necesitaba era encontrar un hoyo y enterrarse ahí por un tiempo indefinido.

Sabía que sería un año muy duro.

― Harry debes hacer algo, no puedes dejar que te siga torturando así.

― Creo que ya habíamos discutido de esto Hermione― dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia Hogsmeade acompañado por sus amigos.

― Compañero, Hermione tiene razón no podemos dejar que sigas sufriendo así, es necesario que la detengas, Dumbledore de seguro puede…

― No Ron, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¿Acaso no entienden? No puedo ir a Dumbledore cada que tengo un problema, yo puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo y no le daré la satisfacción a Umbridge. Sólo necesito su apoyo en esto, estaré bien.

― Bien Harry, no volveremos a tocar el tema, pero si esto empeora tendré que decirle al director.

― No puedes…

― Es por tu bien Harry, esa es la condición, no hablaremos más de esto, pero si empeora tendrás que decirle al director o nosotros lo haremos.

― ¿Nosotros?

― Sí Ron, nosotros.― dijo Hermione dándole una mirada que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

― Ya escuchaste compañero, sólo queremos evitar que ese sapo rosa te siga torturando, ya es bastante suficiente con lo del Profeta y todo el mundo hablando mal de ti.

― Bien― dijo Harry con un suspiro rendido, sabía que no podría obtener más de sus amigos, eran demasiado tercos.

En las tres escobas el ambiente era alegre como siempre, sonaban conversaciones por todos lados, el tintinear de las copas, carcajadas; el aroma de los bocadillos horneados inundaba junto al alcohol y el olor de la leña en la chimenea. Como de costumbre, Harry y sus amigos se sentaron a beber cervezas de mantequilla en una de las mesas del rincón.

―Tienes espuma en…ya sabes…Jajaja parece un bigote.

― Oh cállate Ron― dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba los labios.

Su conversación iba bien y Harry sentía que podría relajarse un rato por fin, sin embargo el destino lo odiaba, por lo que su rato de relajación no duraría tanto como esperaba.

Varias lechuzas aterrizaron en las ventanas, picoteando incesantemente. Una noticia de último minuto. Madame Rosmerta leyó el artículo rápidamente y abandonó el periódico para poder hablar con sus clientes sobre el tema, todos tenían unos rostros sorprendidos y preocupados.

Hermione aprovechó y tomó el periódico abandonado para poder leer el artículo. El título impreso en gigantescas letras ocupaba gran parte de la portada: "Atentado contra el Ministro en Callejón Diagon", debajo había una foto de la escena donde se podía ver algunos edificios en ruinas, el piso resquebrajado y los aurores corriendo por todas partes para ayudar a rescatar a los heridos, fue uno de los afectados el que llamó la total atención de Harry.

― No puede ser… ese es Remus.

* * *

Remus estaba estresado. Quería ahuyentar por unas cuantas horas los problemas de la Orden y respirar un rato. Hubiera querido salir con Sirius; pero este tenía prohibido salir de Grimmauld Place. El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de magos como siempre, todos despreocupados de la vida y de los problemas, todos sumergidos en la ignorancia, sin querer creer en la guerra que estaba comenzando.

Había bebido un par de tragos en el caldero chorreante y ahora estaba en búsqueda de la librería para comprar algunos libros, había bastantes en casa de Sirius pero todos ellos eran de magia oscura, al menos la mayoría. Él no tenía prejuicios por los libros, después de todo era decisión suya el utilizar los conocimientos de estos, sin embargo su estado de criatura oscura sería un punto en contra. Estaba seguro que varios miembros de la Orden no estarían muy felices si lo descubrieran leyendo esos libros.

Iba a ingresar a la librería cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca. Otra explosión y un edificio cedió, la gente empezó a correr despavorida. Remus corrió esquivando a las personas y llegó al frente de Gringotts. El polvo no dejaba ver muy bien lo que ocurría y se acercó con extrema precaución.

El polvo empezó a despejarse y por fin pudo ver mejor el panorama. El ministro se hallaba resguardado por sus aurores, junto a él estaba Percy Weasley con varita en mano. Al otro lado se hallaba una figura, parecía un hombre joven por su contextura y tamaño. Tenía una capa negra y una capucha acampanada le cubría el rostro. Una especie de gabardina negra le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, pantalones blancos y botas con hebillas de metal, sus brazos estaban descubiertos y unos guantes sin dedos en sus manos. Tenía una postura relajada y se burlaba de los aurores, su voz era indescriptible para Remus, inocentemente diabólica tal vez pueda acercarse.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis ofrecer? Jajaja Jajaja ¡Sois patéticos! En este momento podría matarlos a todos ustedes, luego torturaría a ese pelirrojo, un poco de diversión me vendría bien, y por supuesto como plato principal asesinaría a su querido ministro. Creí que darían más resistencia.

Los aurores lanzaron hechizos a todo dar, sin embargo el muchacho daba piruetas esquivando los ataques, parecía estar bailando y jugando. De pronto extendió su mano y mandó a volar a dos aurores quienes se estrellaron contra un edificio. Los otros dos fueron levantados en el aire a gran altura, luego el muchacho dio una aterradora carcajada y dejó caer su mano. Los aurores cayeron al piso quedando inconscientes.

― Q-quien eres tú… ¡q-que es lo que quieres!

― Soy Hades, no estoy encantado de conocerlo ministro, por esta vez vine sólo para divertirme un rato. Sin embargo no prometo nada de nuestro próximo encuentro.

El muchacho, o Hades como se hacía llamar avanzó lentamente hacia el ministro. Sus pasos parecían los de un cazador avanzar hacia su presa.

― No te preocupes gordito, por ahora no te haré mucho daño.

― No te dirijas al señor ministro de esa forma tan descarada― dijo Percy apuntando su varita hacia Hades.

― Vaya, ¿En serio esperas darme órdenes tomatín?

― ¡Desmaius!―gritó Percy con la cara roja

Hades no se movió en lo absoluto, una nube negra emergió rápidamente y absorbió el hechizo, luego de haber cumplido su objetivo de escudo se desvaneció.

― Y pensé que tal vez tenías algunas neuronas vivas en esa cabezota, veo que no.

Hades envolvió su mano en nubes negras, estas se enroscaban como serpientes a su extremidad, sus uñas tomaron un esmalte negro y luego extendió su mano en dirección a Percy. Los látigos oscuros se dispararon hacia el pelirrojo atravesándole, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. El látigo se disolvió y Percy cayó al piso inconsciente con la boca llena de espuma.

― Ahora ahora ministro, ¿En que estábamos?

Remus vió que Hades pensaba volver a usar esa clase de magia contra el ministro, por más que Fudge fuera un gran problema, no podía permitir que Hades se saliera con la suya. Lanzó un hechizo contra el muchacho por la espalda, pero para su asombro nuevamente las nubes oscuras emergieron para protegerlo.

―Yo estaba seguro de que no me había visto ¿Cómo?...

― Al parecer tenemos más invitados, vaya vaya un miembro de la Orden, no esperaba que se presentasen tan rápido.

Fudge se desmayó justo en el momento que el látigo oscuro se detuvo a centímetros de su pecho.

― Ya que el ministro decidió desmayarse no podré seguir jugando. Lo lamento señor Lupin, esta vez no podré quedarme a charlar.

Se escucharon los pasos acelerados de los aurores corriendo hacia donde estaban, habían llegado los refuerzos. Hades desapareció envuelto en llamas negras y el suelo tembló. El muro tras Remus cedió ya debilitado y le cayó encima. Lo último que oyó fue a los aurores correr hacia el ministro.

* * *

La oficina del director tenía un ambiente tenso. Cuando Harry se enteró de Remus, corrió de regreso al castillo, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba el licántropo y por más que odiaba admitirlo, sólo el director podía darle alguna información. Cuando llegó al castillo, la profesora McGonagall estaba esperándole en la entrada, ella sólo dijo que el director quería verlos.

Cuando el trío llegó a la oficina se sorprendieron al ver a los gemelos también ahí, aunque más sorprendido quedó Harry con la presencia de Sirius en el lugar. El director había narrado lo acontecido en el callejón y había confirmado que Remus se encontraba herido en San Mungo, y no solo él sino que Percy Weasley también se encontraba en el hospital.

― ¿Remus se encuentra grave?

― No cachorro, él está bien, su licantropía le permite una resistencia sobrehumana. No recibió ningún daño mágico, fue un muro que le cayó encima. Sin embargo lo atenderán al último, ya sabes por su condición, no podemos pedir más ya que comúnmente no estarían dispuestos a recibir a un hombre lobo en su centro.

― Entiendo. ¿Era un ataque de los mortífagos? ― dijo Harry

― No, creemos que el atacante no era un mortífago, no portaba la marca según los testigos. Además Voldemort no tendría ningún beneficio al atacar justo ahora, le conviene seguir en las sombras.

― Vuestros padres se encuentran en San Mungo viendo el estado de vuestro hermano. Percy ha recibido un grave daño. Se encuentra en un estado de coma mágico, su magia está débil lo que retrasa su recuperación y su cuerpo ha sufrido algunas laceraciones, quemaduras según los médicos. Voy a otorgarles un permiso para poder ir un momento. Podréis usar mi chimenea personal―dijo el director sin mirar en ningún momento a Harry.

Dicho esto se dirigieron a San Mungo para poder ver el estado de Remus y Percy. Sirius como Canuto guió a Harry y a Hermione hacia la habitación de Remus mientras que los gemelos y Ron se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba Percy.

Harry no perdió de vista que la habitación de Remus se encontraba bastante alejada y olvidada, llena de polvo y con paredes agrietadas y sucias. Las mantas eran viejas y la cama rechinaba.

― ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

― Estábamos preocupados por usted profesor

― Ya no soy su profesor Hermione, sólo llamame Remus― dijo Remus y Hermione sonrió apenada

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?

― Sí cachorro, Sirius ya debe haberte dicho lo resistente que soy.

Canuto, que se encontraba en una esquina ladró y luego se acercó al lado de la cama de Remus.

―Sin duda lo hizo― Dijo Harry mirando con una sonrisa al animago ― pero no podía calmarme si no me lo decías tú.

― Bueno, ya me ves ahora. Me he recuperado muy bien, sólo necesito un poco de descanso. De todos modos gracias por preocuparse por mí.

― Siempre, Remus. Sabes que eres mi familia.

― Gracias cachorro.

― ¿Cómo fue? ¿Viste al atacante? Dumbledore sólo nos dijo lo que todos saben por los periódicos.

― Sí lo vi, era un muchacho por su voz y contextura. Su cara estaba cubierta por lo que no conozco su aspecto. Se llamó así mismo Hades frente al ministro y era muy poderoso. Los aurores del ministro no representaron ningún problema para él, solo parecía…jugar.

― ¿Un muchacho? Era ya difícil de creer que una sola persona fuera la encargada de esa destrucción, pero ¿un muchacho?

― Lamentablemente, sí cachorro. Decidiremos que hacer en la próxima reunión de la Orden.

― Eh…Remus, ¿Cómo hizo Hades para dañar de esa forma a Percy? ¿Qué magia utilizó?

― Bueno él…-

En ese mismo instante ingresó Ron junto a los gemelos. Sus rostros estaban serios y un poco asustados. Saludaron a Remus y se instalaron en una esquina.

― Percy… se ha comportado muy mal con nuestros padres y siempre ha sido un engreído. Sin embargo sigue siendo nuestra familia…nuestro hermano. No sé si merecía recibir ese daño.

― Ron… ¿Percy está tan grave?

― Si hubieras visto su rostro Hermione. Expresa terror puro, no sé lo que está viviendo ahora. Sea lo que sea está sufriendo bastante.

― Percy defendió al ministro, sin embargo no pudo hacerle nada a Hades. Una nube negra atrapó su hechizo y se disolvió luego. Yo tampoco pude hacerle nada por la misma magia que usa como escudo. De alguna manera este actúa por su cuenta y absorbe la magia, Hades ni siquiera me había notado, pero el escudo se activó solo. El usó esas mismas nubes, las envolvió en su mano cual serpientes y luego las lanzó hacia Percy. Cuando lo atravesaron…Percy gritó de una forma horrible, se notaba que sufría demasiado, cuando los látigos de sombra se retiraron, Percy cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y espuma en la boca. Además creo que algunas partes de su cuerpo se quemaron.

― ¿Nubes negras?... me recuerda a lo que papá contó esa vez…además las quemaduras. Sería la segunda vez.

― ¿Papá? ¿Qué dijo él?― preguntó George

― ¿Eh? Yo no…olvídenlo

― ¿Ron?― preguntó, Harry. Conocía bien a su amigo y su actitud era sospechosa.

― No le hagas caso Harry, Ron siempre anda pensando en cosas sin importancia. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en aprender defensa. Debemos esforzarnos más en tus clases para poder luchar contra magos así. Es obvio que tal vez no tengamos a Quien-tú-sabes como único enemigo.

― ¿Estás dando clases Harry?

― Eh sí… sólo les enseño algunos hechizos de defensa que aprendí por necesidad, como el encantamiento Patronus que me enseñaste.

― Oh, pues estoy orgulloso de ti. El ministro está muy paranoico con Dumbledore crear un ejército, ahora tendría razones; pero él los arrinconó a esto, no había otra opción. Además es para su propia defensa, estamos en guerra y es vital poder combatir contra las artes oscuras.

Canuto ladró anunciando que ya era hora de irse o el director no volvería a dar un permiso otra vez. Los chicos se despidieron de Remus deseándole una pronta recuperación y luego acompañaron a Canuto hacia las chimeneas para poder regresar a Hogwarts.

Había sido un largo día y todos seguían preocupados, sin embargo Harry tenía sospechas y no sólo preocupación. No le creyó en lo absoluto a Ron y a Hermione. Algo ocultaban y quería saber la verdad, no quería que se repitiera más lo del verano. Seguía enojado por el hecho de que sus amigos le ocultaran las cosas sólo porque Dumbledore le decía, según el director era para su bien.

A Harry no le hacía ningún bien ser privado de todo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 _Respira profundamente y enfréntate a la verdad._

Después de la clase que dió para los miembros del ED, despidió a todos felicitándolos por sus progresos e hizo que Ron y Hermione se quedaran a conversar un momento. Las puertas de la Sala de Menesteres se cerró y Harry pudo concentrarse en lo que lo venía carcomiendo durante todo el día.

― Quiero que me digáis la verdad por favor. Sé que lo que dijo Ronald en la habitación de Remus no fue alguna tontería.

― Fue exactamente eso Harry, una tontería.― Dijo Ron

― Harry, yo creo que te estás preocupando demasiado últimamente, debes tratar de descansar y…

― No Hermione, no necesito descansar. Lo que de verdad necesito es que me digan la verdad. Dejen de ocultarme las cosas, no me estáis haciendo ningún bien, ¡Así que dejen de creer que eso hacen!

― Dile Ron

― ¿Qué? Pero Hermione…

― Hazlo, ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo. Además ya han pasado bastantes años, es suficiente tiempo.

― Está bien―Dijo un Ronald rendido― En las vacaciones de nuestro primer año, papá fue atacado en el ministerio. Le tocaba trabajar hasta tarde por lo que mi mamá no se preocupó mucho por ser altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo la llamaron desde San Mungo anunciando que mi padre estaba inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo. Al día siguiente se había anunciado en todos los periódicos que habían desaparecido dos giratiempos de la Sala del Tiempo, el ministro sólo dio breves declaraciones que alguien se había infiltrado con poción multijugos para efectuar el robo.

»Papá despertó en dos semanas, y no estaba nada bien, parecía vacío y triste. Le tomó otra semana poder recuperarse. Yo no sabría nada si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar con Dumbledore vía Flú. Había bajado por un bocadillo nocturno cuando escuché su testimonio de lo que había pasado.

 _Flashback_

― _Yo no puedo entender cómo pudo aparecerse dentro del ministerio. Yo lo vi Albus, de la nada apareció envuelto en llamas negras, no necesitaba ningún multijugos. Su rostro estaba cubierto, no pude ver su rostro._

― _Sospechaba que lo del multijugos era una forma de encubrir el hecho por parte del ministerio. A Cornelius no le conviene que se sepa que alguien pudo penetrar las defensas así de fácil, le dañaría su imagen de poder. ¿Dijo su nombre?_

― _No, pero era un muchacho al parecer. Tenía baja estatura y si no fuera por la capa diría que también era delgado. Su voz era dulce e inocente, sin embargo su risa era escalofriante. Yo temblaba en esos momentos. Sólo preguntó dónde se ubicaba la Sala del Tiempo, yo le interrogué sobre cómo era capaz de aparecerse de esa manera, de donde venía, quién era. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo que pronto lo sabría. Albus, él sabía mi nombre…luego hizo aparecer una especie de nubes negras que se entrelazaban en sus manos. Sólo recuerdo un dolor agudo en el pecho, un calor infernal, era insoportable. Soledad, dolor y gritos me embistieron como si dementores hubieran decidido aparecer, no pude soportar más._

― _¿Él usó esta clase de magia sin varita?_

― _Así es. Cuando desperté sentía un adormecimiento profundo, no podía ver, oír, oler o sentir, solo me embargaba un deseo profundo de morir, en ese momento la muerte tal vez podría ser mejor que lo que estaba viviendo. Me recuperé en algunas horas, si hubiera durado más tal vez estaría loco. Tenía quemaduras en la piel, sigo esperando que sanen, pero continúan igual, de un color negro y duele mucho el tocarlas. Afortunadamente son pocas y pequeñas._

― _Por ahora no haremos nada. Debemos esperar a que el ministerio deje de sospechar de ti. Este muchacho puede representar una gran amenaza, no sólo por la clase de magia que usa sino también por los artefactos que robó. Es preciso que esto quede sólo entre nosotros, acepto que quieras contarle de esto a tu esposa, pero nadie más puede saber, no por ahora. Yo te diré cuándo sea el momento de contarlo a los miembros de la Orden._

― _Está bien Albus, confío en ti._

 _Fin Flashback_

― Ron me envió una carta contándome lo sucedido y me quedé sorprendida con la extraña magia que poseía ese mago, en ninguno de mis libros había algo que explicase una magia así. Le pregunté a Ron si ya te lo había contado y me respondió que no contestabas ninguna carta. Yo también intenté enviarte varias cartas; pero tampoco respondiste.

» Sin embargo a los pocos días recibí una carta del profesor Dumbledore diciéndome que no te dijera nada acerca de lo sucedido y que lo mantenga en secreto, dijo que no había necesidad de que tú supieras una cosa así y que si el ministerio se enteraba de que se había colado información, podrían borrarnos la memoria o investigarnos. Aclaró que Ron nunca debió haber escuchado la conversación y que podría traer varios problemas, además de que te preocuparíamos innecesariamente.― dijo Hermione

― ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore se enteró y por qué el ministerio borraría nuestras memorias?― preguntó Harry.

― En ese tiempo Errol no entregó una carta porque se puso a descansar primero y mi mamá lo encontró, hubo gritos en mis oídos por horas hasta que decidió castigarme y tuve que desgnomizar el jardín por toda una semana. Ella consultó con Dumbledore acerca de lo que se podía hacer y él le dijo que era muy peligroso que se siga hablando del tema, ya que alguna lechuza podía ser interceptada por el ministerio y sería peligroso. Él le dijo que se encargaría de todo y que no se preocupe, por eso mi mamá no le comentó nada a mi padre quien según ella ya había pasado por mucho.―Explicó Ron

― El ministerio ocultó la mayoría de datos a la comunidad mágica. Nunca mencionaron cómo ni quién había efectuado el robo, cuando se intentó hacer preguntas del tema por parte de los periodistas, el ministro nunca respondió. Del señor Weasley sólo se dijo que tenía mucho estrés por el trabajo. Finalmente el caso quedó olvidado por la poca información y no se volvió a pronunciar.―dijo Hermione.

― ¿El ministerio no quiso que nadie sepa lo que pasó?― dijo Harry sin entender algunos puntos.

― Escuchaste lo que Ron oyó de Dumbledore. Dar a conocer a la comunidad mágica que se es posible atravesar las protecciones de las salas y robar unos artefactos poderosos en una noche sería disminuir el poder que conlleva la imagen del ministerio.

»Además el padre de Ron fue la única persona que tuvo contacto con el mago por lo que cayó en sospecha, el ministerio vigiló a la familia Weasley durante la investigación, por lo que si se encontraba cualquier información siendo repartida sería muy peligroso. Conllevaría a una investigación profunda a cada miembro de la familia y con quienes habrían entablado comunicación. Además enviarían una orden de registro a la propiedad y encontrarían los artefactos muggles hechizados del Señor Weasley, lo que le quitaría su trabajo y se lo llevarían detenido causando una desgracia tras otra. También registrarían a los que han entablado comunicación con ellos así que estaríamos envueltos en un lío tremendo, por eso el profesor Dumbledore dijo que olvidemos el tema y nuca más lo volviéramos a tocar.― explicó Hermione

―Pero por qué no contarme después de que todo el lío haya pasado, o en Hogwarts― exigió Harry

― Porque estarías preocupado y además te comportarías como ahora lo estás haciendo, el profesor dijo que necesitabas llevar una vida normal y añadiéndote más preocupaciones te haríamos más mal que bien. Intentamos convencerlo de decirte; pero él no quiso y dijo que era por una buena razón así que aceptamos mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo mis padres, Dumbledore, Hermione y yo sabemos acerca de lo ocurrido, por supuesto los encargados de la investigación y el ministro también lo saben. Dejaron de ver a mi padre como sospechoso después de dos semanas por lo que por fin pudimos ir a recogerte y volver a nuestras vidas.― dijo Ron

―Al parecer cuando Dobby interceptó tus cartas el ministerio no pudo averiguar si existía información confidencial en ellas, cuando Ron me contó creo que tuvimos suerte con que el ministerio no se enterara― añadió Hermione

―Entonces es más que probable que el sujeto que atacó a tu padre sea el mismo causante del desastre en Diagon.

― Parece ser que así sea― dijo Ron

―Los giratiempos

― ¿Qué hay con ellos?

― ¿Por qué eran tan importantes?― preguntó Harry

― Eran las pirámides de Chronos. ― dijo Ron

Harry les dio una mirada interrogante, por supuesto que él no sabía sobre ellos. Hermione aprovechó su oportunidad para hacerle honor a su apodo de señorita sabelotodo.

― Son objetos legendarios exportados desde Grecia hace tres siglos. Estos son giratiempos pequeños y gemelos en forma de pirámide larga e invertida de oro, en su base llevan una esfera con arena, según algunos investigadores puede cambiar de color, mas se desconoce bajo qué circunstancias. Su poder es casi desconocido; pero se registra que sirvieron para detener el tiempo y también viajar por este a cualquier fecha y lugar. Además se dice que fueron llamados fuente de vida eterna ya que el usuario podía detener el paso del tiempo en su propio cuerpo evitando envejecer, no se sabe si se podía compartir esta magia a otros cuerpos.

»También se dice que son un portal para ingresar al único lugar que no se encuentra regido por el tiempo y el espacio y donde ni la vida ni la muerte tienen jurisdicción. El ministerio los ha mantenido en investigación, sin embargo nunca descubrieron cómo usarlos así que sólo los mantuvieron con los demás en la sala de tiempo.― Explicó Hermione

― ¿Por qué Hades querría unos elementos que no se pueden utilizar?― Preguntó Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo, todo el tema le traía confundido.

―Porque tal vez él sí sabe utilizarlos o tal vez ha encontrado un uso para ellos― Resolvió Hermione

― E-esto es demasiado ¿Os dais cuenta de lo peligroso que es ese tipo si sabe utilizar esos giratiempos? ¡¿Por qué no me habéis dicho esto antes?!

― ¿Habría cambiado algo Harry? Hay cosas que has podido resolver durante estos cuatro años, sin embargo existen cosas que no van a estar en tu poder para resolverlas. Dumbledore tiene más accesos que nosotros y él de seguro ya lleva tiempo investigando a Hades y lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. De seguro en estos momentos ya está ideando los planes necesarios junto con los de la Orden. Nosotros ocupémonos de lo que está en nuestras posibilidades y hagámonos fuertes para poder ayudar más.― dijo Ron también enojado porque Harry no entendía.

― Comprendo que tal vez no podamos hacer mucho con nuestra posición, sin embargo me harta el hecho de que yo sea el último en enterarse de todo, odio ser a quien le guarden secretos pensando que soy un niño. He vivido muchas cosas por las cuales un adulto no sería capaz de soportar y he madurado a una edad demasiado temprana, tengo derecho a saber también y elegir lo que está bien y está mal para mí.― Dijo Harry arrebatado y completamente molesto. Se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

― ¡Harry detente!― llamó Hermione e intentó ir tras él; pero Ron la detuvo.

― Déjalo Herm, necesita pensar y relajarse un rato. Se enojará mucho más si lo presionamos.

Hermione sólo pudo asentir comprensivamente.

* * *

Después de varios minutos caminando por fin llegó a la lechucería, durante el transcurso no encontró a nadie y se alegró de que todo esté desierto. Cuando llegó a la torre se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver, de inmediato maldijo su suerte.

― Potter, Potter, Potter ¿Qué haciendo sin tus inseparables amiguitos eh?― dijo Draco con sorna.

― ¿De todos los lugares tenías que estar tú aquí Malfoy? No tienes a otras personas a las que molestar― dijo Harry molesto

― ¿No debería ser yo quién pregunte qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes alguien imaginario al que enviarle cartas?

― Sólo vine para estar sólo; pero al parecer una molestia está ocupando el lugar― Harry no podía soportar más, estaba a punto de explotar y no sabía que emoción superaría a las demás.

― ¿Qué pasa eh Potter? ¿Te peleaste otra vez con la comadreja y quieres desquitarte conmigo? Tienes muchos ánimos de pelear…―

Harry no pudo aguantar más, simplemente sus sentimientos explotaron al mismo tiempo y su magia se liberó con fuerza arrojando a Malfoy contra la pared. Harry después del desfogue cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando fuertemente su cabeza. Draco se sorprendió por el choque repentino; pero se recompuso rápido y sacando su varita caminó molesto hacia Harry. Sin embargo lo que vió lo dejó helado.

― ¿Potter? Estás… ¿Estás llorando?― preguntó Draco incrédulo al ver las lágrimas recorrer sin cesar el rostro de Harry. Jamás había visto al azabache llorar y peor aún tan repentinamente, su mente se congeló y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar frente a una situación así. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había visto a otra persona llorar en frente suyo y él no recordaba tener la necesidad de llorar ya que siempre le habían dado lo que él quería.

Sin saber qué estaba haciendo o si su mente estaba funcionando bien se acercó a Harry quien estaba tirado en el suelo, inexpresivo y desparramando lágrimas. Cogió de los hombros al azabache y lo levantó un poco para poder sentarlo contra la pared, usó un hechizo de inmovilización en sus manos y piernas porque estaban temblando sin parar y por último limpió con magia la ropa y la cara de Harry que se había ensuciado al caer contra el suelo.

De alguna manera le recordaba esos años, en los que era un niño muy pequeño tratando de consolar a los elfos que su padre maltrataba sin razón aparente, fueron años después en los que empezó a imitar a su padre y se fue olvidando de los sentimientos de los demás y preocuparse sólo por él mismo. Vió a Harry quién aún estaba inexpresivo y ausente aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucho dolor, observó también que un trozo grande de tela plateada sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Con curiosidad tomó de esta y la sacó por completo, era grande y parecía líquida, trató de extenderla pero se le cayó y quedó sobre las piernas de Harry las cuáles para sorpresa de Draco desaparecieron.

― Con que esto era lo que venías usando todo este tiempo, como aquella vez en Hogsmeade durante el tercer año. Sigues sorprendiendo Potter…

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… estás? E-espera esta es mi capa ¿Por qué tu…?― Harry se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, parecía querer volver a explotarle.

― Tranquilízate primero Potter, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer otra escena. Si es por tu capa descuida que no le diré a nadie así que agradece por eso. No sé por qué razón estás en este estado ni tampoco me interesa; pero parece que debes descansar y mucho― Dijo Malfoy

Harry sólo miraba al rubio completamente atónito, jamás había visto a Malfoy actuar de una forma tal vez comprensiva o solidaria y mucho menos con él.

― ¿Qué, piensas que te hubiera hecho cuantas maldades quisiera aprovechándome de tú vulnerable situación? Sé que tú me hubieras abandonado si estuviera en tu lugar, no quiero que tengas malentendidos, solo me estorbabas el camino.― dijo Malfoy con un toque de burla

Harry también estaba en duda acerca del comportamiento del rubio y prefirió no creerle demasiado, después de tantos años no creía jamás ver una faceta como esa de parte de su rival de escuela. Sin embargo estaba agradecido de que Draco lo haya ayudado en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

― G-gracias― apenas pudo decir Harry

― Mejor guárdatelas Potter, no quiero tu agradecimiento y más te vale que no le digas a nadie acerca de esto― Dijo Malfoy y se dirigió a la salida de la lechucería para luego dirigirse a las mazmorras.

―Este día ha sido completamente cargado, horrible y raro― dijo Harry completamente cansado, Hedwig descendió en ese momento a su lado y se dejó acariciar la cabeza.

Harry se quedó un largo rato en compañía de su lechuza tratando de disfrutar la calma aunque sea por unos momentos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 _El lugar que me guarda secretos_

La Orden estaba tensa, sabían que una nueva amenaza se había presentado. Ya era suficiente el trabajo que les demandaba vigilar las acciones de Voldemort y por supuesto llamar a más personas, amigos y criaturas por ayuda.

Dumbledore los había puesto al día de los últimos sucesos y también mencionó lo que Arthur había sufrido en el ministerio.

― Así que no es la primera vez que aparece― dijo Moody

― No, el poder que tiene por sí solo es demasiado peligroso, con las pirámides de Chronos en sus manos me temo que será un enemigo muy fuerte. No conocemos sus intenciones y sabemos muy poco de él, es necesario detenerlo. Si se uniera a Voldemort, tendremos muchas dificultades.

― Por lo que sé es apenas un muchacho, tal vez de la edad de alguno de mis hijos. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar convertirse en esa clase de mago?

― No lo sé Molly, pero debe haber tenido alguna razón. Su magia no está registrada en ningún libro y su defensa y ataque son formidables. Tendremos que tener un encuentro con él para saber un poco más.

― Supongo entonces que con poca información acerca de su clase de magia, no va ser muy fácil de capturar ese muchacho― gruñó Moody

― Definitivamente no será fácil, sin embargo, él aún es joven y no tiene mucha experiencia. La magia negra muchas veces conlleva un poco a la locura, por lo que será fácil desequilibrarlo y que no razone apropiadamente. Por supuesto todo depende de suposiciones, pero hay que aferrarnos a las posibilidades por mínimas que parezcan.― dijo el director calmadamente

― Y qué ocurre si nos atraviesa con esas sombras. Seremos totalmente vulnerables.― exclamó Tonks

― Sé que su magia no aparece en ningún libro, pero tengo la suposición de que tiene alguna relación con un tipo de magia usada por antiguos griegos. Ellos creían muy fuertemente en la muerte, eran nigromantes. Su poder se caracterizaba por la influencia infernal que poseía, estudiaban criaturas oscuras como dementores, banshees, dragones, thestrals y muchos más. Escritos decían que tenían el poder de sumergir a una persona a un infierno en vida, quitándoles las ganas de vivir, para así poder realizar sus estudios con el pleno consentimiento de muerte de sus víctimas. Todos los hechizos que lanzaban carecían de color y sólo eran oscuros y negros. También poseían la habilidad de crear escudos sin varita.

― Se parece a las habilidades que tiene Hades. ― Dijo Remus

― Así es, por eso pienso que él puede tener su magia basada en esos magos. La única forma de detener el efecto que causa su magia al atravesarte es con una poción. Esta la crearon algunos magos que querían detener a esos magos oscuros, reduce los efectos y fortalece el cuerpo y la magia. Según mis estudios la persona que ya ha recibido el ataque y ha sobrevivido, es más resistente al efecto. Le pedí a Severus que recree la poción y si fuera posible la mejore.

― ¿Logró hacerlo?― se burló Sirius

― Por supuesto Black, y creo que serías completamente capaz de crear una poción tan elaborada y difícil en menos tiempo con tus increíbles habilidades― dijo Snape sarcásticamente― por supuesto si tu forma de animago fuera un Grimm y no un perro mugriento cualquiera no tendrías necesidad de la poción.

― Quejic…―intentó devolver Sirius pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con una mano en el aire.

― No creo que con discusiones lleguemos a nada Sirius― dijo el director

― La poción contiene revitalizantes y controladores de temperatura como mayor factor, además he incluido potenciadores de energía para que no se desmayen una vez el efecto haya pasado. También coloqué ingredientes de criaturas que pueden soportar estas sensaciones como baba de cerbero, escamas de dragón, cenizas de fénix y _pelo de Grimm―_ Dijo Snape mirando a Sirius burlón― Esto les ayudará a soportar mejor el impacto. La poción tiene un límite de media hora de duración y estará dentro de sus habilidades y resistencia el poder combatir mejor el efecto de la sombra que Hades produce.― terminó Snape con voz monótona

― Gracias Severus de verdad será de mucha ayuda― agradeció Dumbledore

― Creo que quedó claro entonces― dijo Moody― en cuanto se presente tendremos que acudir y avisar a los demás con un patronus, por mientras estaremos intentado ubicarlo.

―Recuerden llevar una poción consigo siempre. Severus se encargará de proveerles y tengan cuidado con el ministerio. Yo me tengo que ir y espero que podamos encontrar pronto a Hades― dijo Dumbledore y se desapareció junto con Fawkes en su hombro.

Al menos ya estaba seguro de que la Orden haría todo lo posible por ubicar y capturar al mago, mientras tanto debía investigar más esa forma de magia y al mismo tiempo tratar de lidiar con todos los problemas que acontecieron ese año uno tras otro. Cómo detestaba no tener la información necesaria, con Voldemort al menos sabía su pasado, de dónde venía y lo que quería, incluso sabía cómo detenerlo. Con Hades no sabía nada, y eso lo enojaba.

* * *

Harry no sabía que hacer con su situación, había pasado una semana y media sin cruzar alguna palabra con sus amigos y no le agradaba estar así.

Ellos no le habían presionado el primer día; pero los siguientes ya comenzaban a perseguirlo tratando de disculparse y hacerlo "entrar en razón", sin embargo él simplemente huía de la escena. Su mente se rehusaba en definitiva a querer hablar con ellos, estaba dolido ¿Cuántas cosas no estarían ocultándole? Se supone que tenían confianza mutua y guardar información importante no era una demostración de ello.

Harry sabía que sus amigos no lo harían intencionalmente, querían lo mejor para él y además estaban bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, sin embargo eso no quitó su resentimiento. Secretos eran secretos no importa el punto de vista.

Él jamás les ocultaría la verdad si ellos _necesitaran_ saberla, por más pequeña que sea. Aún así Dumbledore se lo prohibiera, él confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos y les daría algunos detalles para que ellos saquen sus conclusiones, Hermione era muy buena para atar cabos y descubriría la verdad en poco tiempo.

Sus amigos habían acatado las órdenes de Dumbledore ciegamente y no le dijeron nada en todos esos años, ¿Acaso una orden del director valía mas que su confianza y amistad? No es como si no se lo hubiera preguntado ya anteriormente. Después de todo Hermione y Ron siempre alababan el poder de Dumbledore y cada vez que ocurría algo, ellos de inmediato nombraban al director como la solución.

― ¿Otra vez de solitario Potter? ¿Es que acaso has abandonado tu pandilla? Sería un milagro si se te quitó la ceguera y abriste los ojos ante tu patética realidad, cayendo tan bajo para ser amigo de una sangre sucia que piensa saberlo todo y un traidor a la sangre celoso, pobretón e inservible― Se burló Draco

― Cierra la boca Malfoy, no quiero que insultes a mis amigos así. Además creo que tu mimado cerebro debe reconocer su situación primero ya que al igual que yo, tú también te encuentras solo.― Dijo Harry molesto

―Está bien Potter te dije que necesitabas calmarte, como han pasado varios días en los que no te he visto con ese par, pensé sacar algunas conclusiones. Además era necesario sacarte de ese estado o sino me volverías a mandar contra la pared― dijo Draco colocándose al lado de Harry en el balcón

―¿De que estás…?― Dijo Harry, pero se detuvo de pronto ante el recuerdo.

― Supongo que te diste cuenta por fin de tu estado. Así que dime Potter ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para dejarte tan vulnerable?

―¿Acaso no dijiste que no te interesaba lo que me pasaba?

― Por supuesto que no estaría interesado en nada de lo que te ocurre, sin embargo jamás te había visto así, por lo que si puedo sacar provecho con eso y molestar a Weasley puedo hacer una excepción.

― Te interese o no te interese lo que me pase no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

―¿Haciéndote el difícil? Potter, tú y yo sabemos que necesitas alguien con quien hablar urgentemente. De lo contrario empezarás a mandar a las personas contra la pared cuando se te acerquen, no creo que quieras eso, a menos que se te haya desfasado un tornillo y quieras el título de amenaza pública. Si es así por favor dímelo para enviarle una carta al Profeta sobre tu estado, estoy seguro de que les encantará la noticia.

Harry suspiró en rendición, sabía que el rubio tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con alguien y no era el momento de ir con sus amigos, no estaba listo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga Malfoy? Cedric muere frente a mis ojos y Voldemort regresa, les advierto a todos; pero se ríen en mi cara y me toman por mentiroso. El ministerio me llama a juicio por haberme defendido de los dementores que nada tenían que hacer en ese lugar, me querían expulsar y faltaba poco para que al ministro se le meta la idea de enviarme a Azkaban.

»Llego con mis amigos después de no saber absolutamente nada de ellos durante todo el verano, ni una sola carta. Estuve incomunicado y preocupado todo ese tiempo en casa de mi familia muggle quienes son una completa escoria de humanos. Todos me mantienen alejado y me apartan, me ocultan las cosas bajo mediocres excusas y ni siquiera me toman en serio. Dumbledore me evita como la peste y mis amigos consideran una orden suya mucho más importante que la confianza que se supone tenemos. Así que adelante Malfoy búrlate y ríete en mi cara del patético estado en el que me encuentro.― dijo Harry cansado, ya no le importaba estar derramando lo que sentía a su enemigo, no le importaba nada, estaba muy cansado.

―Wow Potter parece que verdaderamente estás estresado. Por supuesto la vida de famoso a veces no es fácil incluso para ti. Sin embargo después de todo tu discurso triste y conmovedor entiendo que solo tú puedes complicarte a ti mismo.

»No puedes soportar el rechazo de las personas ya que has estado acostumbrado a que siempre adoren el suelo que pisas y sólo por que las cosas no están sentando bien y a tu gusto, tu mundo se está desmoronando. Ahora acerca de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, no necesitan contarte todo solo por que tienes el complejo de querer enterarte de cualquier cosa.

―Yo confío en ellos Malfoy, en confianza se basa la amistad. Siempre les he dicho lo que me pasa o cualquier cosa de la cual me haya enterado, sin embargo veo que soy el único idiota que cumple con eso. Y no es que ellos guarden de mi insignificancias, sé que tienen derecho a tener su privacidad al igual que yo quiero tener la mía. Lo que ellos me ocultaron era muy importante y por supuesto me incumbía, pueden estar ocultando muchas cosas más y ni siquiera pensar en decírmelo, sin embargo cuando aparece el verdadero problema soy yo el último en enterarme.

―Si ese es el problema entonces por que no olvidas el asunto de una vez, te calmas y los perdonas, siempre andas predicando del perdón, la amistad y el amor, así que toma en cuenta tus propios consejos.

»Por supuesto sé que es imposible hacerte ver que te conviene deshacer esa amistad que no te llevará a nada, y que aunque no te hayas dado cuenta con lo ciego que estás, te hace más mal que bien. Pueden ser tus amigos, sin embargo están enterrados en lodo y te llevan a ti con ellos. Te dije que debías escoger bien tus amistades; pero no me hiciste caso por lo que ahí están las consecuencias.

―Ellos son mis amigos y los escogí por que son mucho mejores personas que tú y tus amiguitos sangre pura. Fuiste tú y tu arrogante personalidad una de las razones por la que rechacé ir a Slytherin y le pedí al sombrero enviarme a otra casa.

»Hermione es una bruja muy inteligente y no conozco a ningún mago de su edad que la supere, Ron es un excelente estratega y además un mago muy valiente. No podrías comparar el talento de mis amigos con los otros sangre pura que a pesar de su estatus no tienen ningún talento ni habilidad.

― Si ese es el caso y dices que tus preciosos amigos son lo mejor, ¿Dónde quedas tú? En qué sobresales a parte de tu fama.

―Yo…

―Exacto, te has quedado atrás. Qué importa lo que los demás hagan o lo que logren, si tú no eres nada solo te quedará depender de otros. A menos que quieras jugar como buscador en algún equipo de Quidditch para toda tu vida, no veo algún otro futuro para ti. Tus calificaciones apenas sobreviven y como dices tu amiga sangresucia no solo supera a los demás, sino que también te supera a ti. La comadreja aunque no lo notes siempre ha estado celoso de tu persona, así que para no estar a tu sombra te ha rebajado a su nivel, si intentas superarlos te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te digo es verdad, verás los celos que nunca te han mostrado, serás testigo de sus secretos y sentimientos guardados, de su verdadera naturaleza. Nosotros al menos mostramos cómo somos realmente: nuestro lado humano, no necesitas adivinar, sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Ellos lo ocultan y cuando los descubras, el dolor será más grande, ya que no estuviste preparado.

―Nuestra amistad es verdadera Malfoy y no importa lo que digas, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no pienso perderlos.

―Te dije que era imposible convencerte, fuiste a la casa equivocada y ahí estuvo uno de tus grandes errores. En Slytherin tu vida no habría sido tan fácil y eso te habría hecho superarte a ti mismo. Slytherin tiene bastantes valores aunque no lo creas y además ha forjado no solo a magos oscuros como de seguro te han hecho creer, también ha formado a poderosos y talentosos magos que alcanzaron la cima. Uno de los ejemplos más claros es Merlín.

»Ponte a pensar un poco Potter, en nuestra casa no existe una clase secreta donde se enseña a cómo ser futuros magos oscuros o a usar magia negra. Son los caminos que quisieron tomar esas personas lo que los convirtió en magos oscuros. Hay tantas cosas que ignoras y eso es lo que causa que tomes decisiones erróneas, sin embargo es tu vida la que estás llevando a la basura, por lo que es tu problema y no el mío.

―¿Ignorar? Por supuesto que ignoro demasiadas cosas si nunca planean decírmelas ¿Acaso soy un adivino para saberlo todo? ¿Debo adivinar lo que ocurre, lo que no sé? Simplemente pido no ser excluido, que no me ignoren y tampoco me crean un niño incapaz de hacer nada…

―Da igual lo que oculten de ti, ignorar tu patético estado es lo que debería importarte. Apuesto a que sólo te han llenado la cabeza de puras estupideces ¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que te han dicho es verídico? Y si así fuera es seguro que sólo te has apoyado en su versión, que has confiado ciegamente en sus palabras y no te has puesto a pensar en el otro lado de la moneda. Todo lo has visto como un Gryffindor y no te has puesto a pensar en como lo ven los Slytherin. Si hubieras estado en nuestro bando ¿pensarías lo mismo de los Gryffindor?

»Conozco de sobra vuestra versión Potter, "el amor es la magia más poderosa", "los que practican magia negra son personas peligrosas y son el mal" y bla bla bla. ¿Acaso creen que nosotros no podemos sentir amor? Tal vez no lo demostremos mucho ante los demás; pero lo sentimos y apreciamos a nuestros seres amados con nuestras vidas. ¿Quién decidió lo que es magia negra y lo que no? El ministerio tiene el poder, sin embargo prohibió lo que se le vino en gana para que nadie se rebelase ante él y además para que los sangresucia se sientan mejor, para que no se excluyan y tampoco se sientan incómodos o intimidados. Es un mundo de magos, no de muggles.

»Ustedes asociais todo lo que es mal con nosotros, sólo por que nuestras familias anteriormente practicaron magia negra. Magia oscura la cual en esos tiempos no estaba prohibida y por lo tanto se practicaba con normalidad. Como te dije Potter ignoras demasiadas cosas, usa ese cerebro y despierta, concentra tus dudas en algo productivo y no en sentimentalismo que no te lleva a nada.― dijo Malfoy y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Sentía que ya había dicho más de lo que debía decir, después de todo nunca estuvo en sus planes informarle eso a Potter. El teatrito del cuatrojos lo había enojado así que se le antojó arrojarle algunas verdades en la cara, sin embargo sabía que Potter era una persona muy testaruda cuando quería serlo. Sabía que no le haría caso y defendería los supuestos ideales que creía suyos; pero ya era decisión del azabache tomar en cuenta lo que dijo, poco le importaba la vida de este, así que le daba igual.

―Malfoy.―dijo Harry viendo la espalda del rubio quien ya estaba a solo pasos de salir

―¿Qué ocurre Potter?― dijo Draco parando su caminar

―Gracias por todo esto, sé que a ti no te importa, sin embargo aprecio tu acción. No conocía tus puntos de vista y es algo que por supuesto voy a considerar; pero mi lugar está con mis amigos y mi familia, no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlos y pelearé por ellos incluso con mi vida.

― No necesito tu agradecimiento, creí habértelo mencionado antes. Te escuché para mi conveniencia como te dije desde un principio, y en cuanto a todo lo demás solo dije la verdad y lo que pienso. Por último nunca te hice un favor así que no quiero ninguna caridad tuya.― dijo Draco y prosiguió su camino hacia la salida hasta desaparecer de la vista de Harry.

Harry solo observó en silencio el lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio. Ron enloquecería si se enterara que había hablado con Draco, no como enemigos sino como compañeros de la misma escuela. Conocía bien al pelirrojo y sabía que era muy resentido, tal vez jamás olvidaría el incidente, así que la mejor opción era ahorrarse todo eso y no contarles nada. Después de todo podría ser la última vez que hablaba de esa manera con Draco.

Harry sonrió para si mismo y decidió perdonar a sus amigos, no podía estar resentido con ellos para siempre después de todo. Se apresuró a bajar a buscarlos y no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, al parecer ellos también lo estaban buscando.

―Harry en serio compañero ya no puedo sobrevivir así, sé que somos culpables y merecemos el que estés enojado con nosotros. Te prometo que no voy a volver a ocultarte nada incluso si Hermione me amenaza de muerte. ―Dijo Ron acusando a Hermione con el dedo

―No seas exagerado Ron, yo nunca te amenacé de muerte. Sin embargo es la verdad Harry, estamos profundamente arrepentidos.

―Tranquilos chicos, está bien Me tomé el tiempo de reflexionarlo y alguien me ayudó un poco así que decidí perdonarlos, sé que estáis arrepentidos.

―¿Alguien te ayudó?― dijo Ron intrigado

―Sí; pero eso no se los voy a decir así que ni piensen en intentar.

―P-pero Harry― intentó Ron

―Ni lo pienses Ron, Harry ya nos perdonó y eso es más que suficiente, además se lo debemos así que cierra la boca.― Regañó Hermione

―Está bien, no diré nada― dijo Ron

―Si ya acabaron entonces vámonos de una vez, tengo hambre y ya es hora del almuerzo. Creo que incluso puedo comerme una ración más grande que la usual de Ron.― Dijo Harry encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

― Hey, nadie puede comer más que yo. Ya veremos si puedes ganarme Harry, ¡has despertado al león!― dijo Ron iniciando una carrera.

― Ustedes dos son imposibles― dijo Hermione tratando de no perder de vista a los dos Gryffindor.

Por más defectos que tengan sus amigos no podría desear nada más. Harry y Ron fueron sus primeros amigos y su amistad era algo que verdaderamente creía imposible de romper. Ella haría todo por ellos así como sabía que ellos lo harían por ella, no quería decepcionarlos y por lo tanto trataría de no cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

Y aquí traigo un nuevo cap!

* Arhia aparece rodando*

Jejejeje Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia, he tenido una semana repleta de exámenes pero tenía que terminar el capítulo :,V

wueeeno debo agradecer a **Mar91 :3** muchas gracias por comentar, sé que Harry no debería perdonarlos tan rápido, sin embargo él necesita de ellos por ahora, aunque por supuesto el no olvidará lo que hicieron.

No os olvidéis d comentar por favor! aunque sea un simple hola ;-; me motivan más,

me despido por ahora,tengan una buena semana!

*Arhia saca una bomba de humo y desaparece*

Coff coff lo de la bomba no fue buena idea xV


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 _¿Sigues teniendo miedo?_

Harry soñaba, o tenía una pesadilla como nombraría a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort. Su sueño no era totalmente claro, eran fragmentos de imágenes. Había un lago, reflejaba la luna como un espejo. Había un bosque, el olor a pino llenaba su nariz. Había un prado fresco y el pasto suave a sus pies. Había un castillo y sus ojos se deleitaron ante tal obra de arte arquitectónica; era una edificación gloriosa, la simpleza y la perfección hacían combinación perfecta… pero también había miedo, gritos atormentados traía el viento.

Una nueva imagen se presentó ante él. Un salón enorme, columnas de mármol rodeadas de serpientes de plata, sujetando el techo y perdiendose ante la imagen de constelaciones bailando. Velas flotando por la paredes y un candelabro de cristal enorme iluminaba en el centro. Habían grandes ventanales y hermosos tapices, tres chimeneas blancas al fondo y una verde alfombra suave y cómoda se extendía en el piso tan oscuro como el abismo.

Sintió algo moverse detrás de él, una serpiente inmensa cruzó a su costado, se movía lentamente hasta subir a un trono, una enorme silla de ébano lustre que no había percatado a pesar de su majestuosidad en medio de la plataforma elevada al fondo del salón. En el espaldar del trono se encontraba la estatua de una inmensa serpiente con alas que enmarcaban la silla: una postura de protección. Esta tenía ojos de esmeralda y una esfera en el cuello que parpadeaba en una lucha entre oscuridad y luz dentro de ella.

No podía ver al hombre sentado, la luz no llegaba lo suficiente hasta él. Sin embargo esos ojos de rubí bañados en sangre eran inconfundibles, brillaban complacidos.

La escena cambió para él, o al menos su posición. Se hallaba sentado en el trono, la gran serpiente descansando sobre su regazo. Estaba feliz, extasiado. Había estado esperando, su premio por fin había llegado a visitarlo, quería sentir ese poder de nuevo. Ese poder que ahora era suyo, que lo hacía invencible.

Miró al frente, ahí en medio del salón se hallaba una figura, vestido de negro y con una sonrisa atravesando su cara, sólo podía ver la mitad inferior de su rostro, sin embargo pudo reconocer quien era ese personaje.

Hades.

― No quice hacerte esperar tanto, siento mi demora. Sé que estabas ocupado al igual que yo por lo que creí conveniente darte un tiempo, invadir Azkaban toma su rato de planeación después de todo.

― Al parecer te has estado divirtiendo mucho, Hades― dijo acariciando a la serpiente, no quería escuchar nada relacionado a Azkaban por el momento, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza respecto al tema.

― Oh lo de Diagon sólo fue para quitarme un poco de estrés. Debo decir que los aurores de hoy en día son una escoria de magos ¿Qué se supone que les enseñan en sus entrenamientos? Creí que tal vez podrían suponer algún reto― refunfuñó el joven

― El ministerio y sus restricciones con la magia y su aprendizaje generan eso, están cavando su propia tumba ellos mismos y no sólo se entierran solos sino que se llevan al mundo mágico con ellos. Lástima que no encontraras un juguete que te entretenga más tiempo. Aunque los aurores de más alto rango tal vez puedan hacerlo.

― Espero que así sea. De cualquier forma pude divertirme un poco con el perro de Fudge, fue bastante audaz como para atreverse a darme órdenes.

― Veo que hirieron tu gigantesco orgullo. No fuiste demasiado lejos según veo, ya que tratándose de ti, el traidor a la sangre estaría totalmente exterminado con una dolorosa y lenta muerte.

― Tú me dijiste que no desmiembre o mate a alguien, así que no pude divertirme tanto como lo hubiese querido, además no soy tan orgulloso como tú.

― Auch― dijo con sarcasmo― Si te dejara libre para hacer tu loca y perversa idea de diversión, entonces el callejón Diagon estaría empapado en sangre y totalmente destruido con magos y brujas regados y desmembrados por doquier. Está bien que hagas honor al nombre de tu padre, pero creo que él sólo destruiría y nada más, según tengo entendido él no es un sádico.

― Lo sé, padre sólo haría que sientan el terror en su máximo esplendor, los reduciría a polvo dolorosamente y luego eliminaría ese polvo de la existencia. No soy mi padre, y en este cuerpo todavía humano tengo fallas, errores que esas asquerosas criaturas causaron, no puedes culparme por querer jugar un poco. Aunque supongo que pierdo un poco el control, por eso también te necesito. Eres el único que me puede controlar.

 _Cuanto adoraba escuchar eso._ Sintió que un escalofrío agradable le recorría la espalda.

― Por supuesto― dijo complacido― _tú me perteneces_. No te preocupes, en el día de la batalla final podrás hacer honor a tu nombre y liberar el infierno. Tendrás vía libre para destruir a cualquiera que se oponga.

― Por eso te quiero tanto― dijo el joven lanzándose feliz a abrazarlo. Una corriente sacudió su cuerpo placenteramente y su magia empezaba a zumbar enérgicamente.

― Eres el único al que podría permitir esto Hades, sin embargo será mejor que te marches antes de que te lance unos cuantos cruciatus.― Dijo con voz baja y fría.

Hades rió ante lo dicho ― Es injusto que a Nagini si se lo permitas… Está bien entonces, me iré a descansar un rato… _mi señor.―_ dijo el joven desapareciendo en su peculiar fuego oscuro haciendo temblar el suelo.

― ¿Tenía que desaparecer así? Este muchacho definitivamente sabe sacarme dolores de cabeza.

 _ **-**_ _ **Sí, aunque por el contrario te encanta tenerlo cerca-**_ siseó la serpiente

 _ **\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Me provoca migrañas-**_ refutó.

 _ **-¿Entonces por qué te pones tan feliz cuando él está cerca? o incluso mejor cuando él tiene algún contacto físico contigo…-**_

 _ **-Sólo es la magia Nagini, no expandas tu imaginación más allá-**_ argumentó con enojo, odiaba cuando su serpiente empezaba hablar como si tuviera razón. Aunque tal vez no esté demasiado lejos de la verdad. Le encantaba que Hades estuviera cerca, así podía sentir y gozarse en el premio que había conseguido.

 _ **-Está bien Tom, no entiendo tu falta de paciencia y negación por cosas tan simples, ¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto?-**_

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto que era la tercera habitación más grande de la mansión ya que en primer lugar se encontraba la biblioteca. Tenía largos días por delante así que debía descansar bien, ¿quién habría dicho que ser un señor oscuro era un trabajo tan cansado? No le quedaba de otra por lo que tuvo que conformarse y pagar el sacrificio para cuando todo termine: recibir su preciada recompensa.

Harry despertó inmediatamente y su respiración era acelerada. Sudaba profusamente y su cicatriz palpitaba, aunque no le dolía. Fue un sueño muy raro, aunque ningún sueño que tuviera que ver con Voldemort era normal.

¿Por qué se sentía tan real? Podía sentir todas las emociones de Voldemort como suyas, deleitarse en ellas y gozar con la seguridad y éxtasis de poder que le traía Hades. Lo peor era que esas sensaciones no desaparecían aún después de haber despertado, seguían ahí retumbando.

¿Quién era Hades? ¿Por qué afectaba de esa manera a Voldemort? ¿Por qué Voldemort se mostraba tan "humano" hacía él?

Se había ido a dormir para aliviar un poco su mente y despertaba con más preguntas, ¿A qué dios había hecho enojar en una anterior vida?

* * *

Hades paseaba por las calles de un pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres. Ese había sido el sorteado, así que se divertiría un rato.

La cantidad de muggles eran demasiados así que una rebaja pequeña no afectaría nada, es más, debía contribuir con la naturaleza, ya que el equilibrio con el número de muggles se había destruido por completo. Si seguían aumentando así sus cifras, no quería ni imaginar el desastre que se provocaría.

Y pensar que fueron creados para protegerlos. Le daba nauseas.

Eran dos clases diferentes de humanos, su creadora no era la misma. Además los muggles eran lo menos parecido al término humano, ya que provocaban más mal que ninguna otra criatura. Estaba encantado de ayudar a Lord Voldemort para que la destrucción no afecte a los magos y su mundo se reconstruya, sin importar el riesgo, así haya que reconstruir todo desde las cenizas.

Sostuvo en su mano una media máscara, era de un morado oscuro que sólo le dejaba libre el ojo izquierdo rodeandolo para terminar en su mejilla, también la punta de su nariz y su boca se encontraban descubiertos. Habían tres aberturas que parecían haber sido rasgadas en la parte de la máscara que cubría su mejilla derecha, sin embargo no dejaban ver mucho. En el lugar que cubría el ojo derecho se hallaba escrita la palabra "caos" en runas antiguas. Una máscara que realmente le encantaba usar.

Sabía que no debía subestimar a los miembros de la Orden, tenía algunos magos muy talentosos y útiles. Tal vez podría acarrear algunos a su lado y si no cedían entonces lamentablemente tendría que asesinarlos, verdadera lástima desperdiciar esos talentos.

Era la hora de la diversión así que se encaminó hacia el centro del pueblo y lanzó un _fiendfyre_ a su alrededor incinerando a todas las personas que se encontraban presentes al alcance del fuego. Se colocó la máscara y bajó la capucha que tenía puesta para incrementar su rango de visión.

Las personas gritaban y corrían aplastándose unas a otras para poder huir, muchos otros intentaban apagar el fuego que se había extendido hacia las edificaciones y así poder salvar sus pertenencias. Tan vanos y egoístas.

Hades rió en voz alta enviando escalofríos a quienes podían oírlo, muchos se congelaron incapaces de moverse y algunos se sumieron en la desesperación.

Hades levantó el brazo y de este brotaron cadenas gruesas de color morado las cuales se lanzaron en busca de sus víctimas. Los muggles que fueron interceptados gritaron deseperados sin saber lo que ocurría, trataron de liberarse; pero la cadena estaba enganchada a su piel sin posibilidad de escape. Todos fueron atraídos hacia Hades quien los esperaba ansioso de poder romper un poco sus juguetes.

―¡NOOOOOOO!

―¡¿Quién eres tú monstruo?!

― ¡Suéltanos!

― ¡Piedad!

― ¡Os lo suplico! ¡No nos haga más daño!

―¿Pedís piedad? Jajajaja ¿Quién me la otorgó a mí cuando rogaba por ella? ¿A quién le importé? ¡Sólo buscabais juzgarme! Fingiendo siempre, derramando lo que en realidad no sentís… ¿Tanto les encanta creerse los mejores? Pues sois los mejores ocultando lo monstruosos que son, os destruis a vosotros mismos y no les importa en lo más mínimo alguna otra criatura…¿Por qué tendría que tener piedad?

En total fueron nueve muggles, y cada uno de ellos murió de manera espantosa víctima de los juegos sin piedad del mago. Descuartizados, cortados, despellejados, atravesados, desangrados y objetivos de las maldiciones más horribles. Los que habían observado la escena se habían quedado en shock, sin poder moverse y congelados del miedo, pocos fueron los que reaccionaron y huyeron para salvar sus vidas, sin embargo las cadenas los encontraron y el ciclo de tortura continuó.

Hades sólo podía enviar nueve cadenas por un brazo y tener libre el otro, así que una vez hubo jugado personalmente con una buena cantidad de muggles, decidió asesinar a varios a la vez y ver el caos reinar junto a los gritos desesperados siendo música para sus oídos.

Hizo explotar a varios muggles que huían en grupo obteniendo órganos y miembros esparcidos por todas partes y una lluvia de sangre que manchaba el piso y las edificaciones. Provocó incendios y ráfagas de aire que cortaban cual cuchillas por lo cual varios quedaron decapitados y desmembrados. Era una pesadilla para todos y sólo un juego para Hades quien disfrutaba de llevarse las almas en sufrimiento guardándolas en la joya que poseía en la oreja derecha. Una pirámide dorada e invertida oculta bajo los oscuros mechones de pelo.

Después de tan sólo un par de horas de deleite y quedando tan sólo unos cuantos muggles sobrevivientes, los cuales se ocultaban junto a los cadáveres para no ser encontrados, sonaron unos estallidos en el aire dando a conocer a algunos miembros de la Orden. Estos se quedaron pasmados al ver el grado de destrucción y salvajismo terrorífico ante sus ojos.

Ojo loco Moody se quedó sorprendido por primera vez en su vida, sin embargo no demostró mucha emoción en el rostro, Kingsley solo se cubrió la boca ante la imagen presentada y Tonks vació el contenido de su estómago en algún lado. Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle también se encontraban ahí, sin embargo al ver el aterrador panorama hubieran deseado no estarlo. Remus sólo expresó terror ante la visión de su entorno, sin embargo sus pupilas se dilataron un momento después, dando a entender que el lobo en su interior si disfrutaba de la vista. El licántropo intentó controlarse; pero le era difícil ante el fuerte instinto que se había despertado.

―Vaya que sorpresa tan agradable, la famosa Orden del Fénix quiere unirse a la fiesta. Sí que sois bastante rápidos ya que ni siquiera los aurores han aparecido. ¿Tenéis un radar especial tal vez?― dijo Hades con voz juguetona y alegre.

Con sólo escuhar el sonido de esa voz que parecía imposible, los nervios de acero que había forjado ojo loco durante toda su vida se rompieron. La voz era una melodía divina salida de la boca de un ángel, dulce, melodiosa y electrizante. Sin embargo con el tono infantil añadido tenía un doble filo escucharla, tan divina como podía ser la voz también era seductora, atrayente y adictiva, tal cual la voz de un demonio que te cautiva y te lleva a cometer cualquier pecado que te trae a tu perdición.

―Esto va a ser un infierno― expresó Ojo loco.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _ **Y todo cae en desesperación**_

Vulnerable, tenso, agotado e incapaz. El calor le sofocaba y el dolor recorriendo el cuerpo apenas le dejaba respirar.

Remus aún podía escuchar el grito desgarrador de todas esas personas muertas todavía en el aire, el fuego aun quemando todo a su paso y los cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados.

Definitivamente era un infierno.

El lobo en su interior luchaba por salir y disfrutar de la sangrienta noche. Aun así no fuera luna llena la voluntad de la bestia era fuerte.

Nunca imaginó que esto pasaría, hace años había escuchado que los hombres lobo realizaban rituales de sacrificio en las noches de Samhain, y las escenas eran bestiales y sangrientas.

Entendía el por qué; la bestia se encontraba tan desesperada por salir y celebrar el ritual. Faltaban sólo dos días para Halloween y por lo tanto el afán de festejar era más fuerte que nunca.

― Remus, ¿Te encuentras bien? ― preguntó Tonks algo débil.

― Lupin, es necesario que lo contengas. No podrás luchar adecuadamente si te encuentras en ese estado.― dijo Moody

― E-estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí.

― Pues si es así entonces debemos apresurarnos en tomar el antídoto, después de eso sólo tendremos media hora para capturarlo.― dijo Alastor tomándose el vial de la poción.

Todos acataron las órdenes y bebieron la poción de inmediato, haciendo muecas después por el horrible sabor pegajoso que tenía.

― ¿Pociones? Pero vaya que os venís preparados, tengo ganas de descubrir para qué sirven― dijo Hades.

― _¡Incarcero!_

― Wow, directo a la acción. No podía esperar menos de Alastor Moody.―dijo Hades mientras las gruesas cuerdas se hacían cenizas por el fuego negro que emitía su cuerpo.

― Por más que no quiera perder tiempo en este momento, ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de la Orden? Que tenga entendido no estuviste presente en la primera guerra mágica. A menos que tengas contacto con Voldemort o incluso trabajes para él.― preguntó Ojo loco.

― Pero vaya que son directos. De manera que quieren información, te respondería, sin embargo… ¿Me dirías acaso cuantos miembros son en total? o ¿Dónde está su sede?

―Jamás revelaría algo así.

― Exacto, mantén tus secretos mientras puedas. ¿Acaso es justo que ustedes puedan guardar sus secretos y yo no pueda? Por lo tanto absténganse de brillantes y peculiares preguntas.

― No creímos que tu locura era tanta, sin embargo estamos aquí con sólo un propósito, veremos después que hacer contigo.― dijo Kingsley

― ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

― _¡Desmaius!_

― _¡Expelliarmus!_

― _¡Incarcero!_

― _¡Depulso!_

Cantidad de hechizos se enviaron contra Hades al mismo tiempo. Los primeros fueron absorbidos por espesas nubes negras que fluyeron solas como si fueran un escudo propio. Luego Hades esquivó otro par con fluidez, sin embargo el último tenía una trampa, el verdadero oculto era un encantamiento. El encantamiento conjuró una cadena gruesa en el último momento, su escudo no servía para objetos materiales. La cadena lo impactó mas no lo atrapó, sólo lo golpeó.

― Vaya que os gusta jugar rudo, por favor no me digáis que os estáis tomando en serio esto desde el principio, me gustaría divertirme un poco más. Aunque por supuesto, no por nada sois miembros de la Orden; supongo que pueden durar decentemente en batalla y más si sois seis contra uno. Tenías un regalo muy bonito de cortesía Ojoloco― Dijo Hades refiriéndose al encantamiento oculto mientras se levantó del suelo y expandía una sonrisa más aterradora.

Tonks tomó valor e inició una serie de encantamientos contra el joven mago, sin embargo las nubes espesas absorbían todo. Shacklebolt se unió a la batalla y procedió con el ataque en un ángulo diferente tratando de rodear al enemigo; pero Hades esquivaba rápidamente cualquiera de sus intentos.

― ¡Diggle! ¡Jones! Es vuestro turno, apoyen a los otros.― dijo Moody mientras se dirigía a Remus quien se había apartado por el dolor de su lucha interna.

― Siento mucho e-este inconveniente… Alastor― dijo Remus mientras temblaba y apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

― No teníamos idea del panorama donde se iba librar la batalla por lo que no es tu culpa. Trata de controlarlo y mantén la barrera anti-aparición mientras nos encargamos de ese crío.― dijo Moody para luego retirarse a la batalla que se libraba a unos metros más.

―No sirve nada de lo que intentamos, esas nubes están siempre protegiéndolo. Además no ha tomado ofensiva en todo este tiempo.

― ¿Estás diciéndome que no hay debilidad en ese escudo Shacklebolt?― gruñó el exauror

― Bueno, lo rodean completamente y es como si tuvieran mente propia, varios de nuestros ataques fueron interceptados sin que él se dé cuenta. Sin embargo he notado de que cada vez las nubes se mueven más lentas para interceptar lo hechizos.

― En ese caso debemos probar a debilitar su defensa, lanza un hechizo potente y si es posible casi letal. Cuando se concentre en retener tu ataque, yo le daré el golpe de gracia.

Kingsley asintió y reunió toda la magia que pudo en uno de sus hechizos más potentes. El rayo disparado de su varita impactó rápidamente contra las nubes negras agrupadas, sin embargo estas se esfumaron al recibir el golpe y la defensa quedó rota.

Moody procedió rápidamente a enviar un hechizo para suprimir al mago enemigo y cuando este impactó, los demás se apresuraron a restringirlo con hechizos de inmovilización.

― ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos como para usar el imperius? ―

― Con esta clase de criaturas hay que usar todo lo que esté al alcance, Tonks― respondió Moody

― Debemos apresurarnos. ¡Remus levanta las salas, ya es hora de irnos!― dijo Diggle corriendo hacia el hombre lobo.

― Ya lo hice hace unos breves momentos, no pude resistir más. Es difícil usar la magia en mi estado, controlarme y a la vez mantener las salas; es como tratar de mirar hacia dos direcciones opuestas al mismo tiempo.

― Diste lo mejor de ti Remus, eso es lo que importa. Además Moody ya tiene controlado al crío.

― Gracias Tonks.― dijo Lupin

― ¡Eh, camina! Tienes las piernas libres así que no esperes a que te cargue― dijo Ojo loco refiriéndose a Hades.

El joven mago se hallaba quieto con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el pelo negro azabache le cubra completamente. Las muñecas estaban encadenadas y los brazos se encontraban sujetos al pecho por cuerdas gruesas, además de contener hechizos de bloqueo en estas. A pesar de las insistentes órdenes del exauror, Hades no se movió un solo milímetro.

― ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no obedezca? Se supone que está bajo la maldición.

― Ya lo sé Diggle, estoy poniendo toda la voluntad posible en la maldición sin embargo…

De pronto una pequeña y baja risa gutural se escuchó.

Se oyó claramente como si el profundo silencio hubiera hecho acto de presencia sin aviso, los vellos del cuerpo se erizaron y se sentía como si el corazón hubiera dejado de latir por unos segundos.

La risa se convirtió en una carcajada loca que rompió a través del tiempo en pausa e hizo que todos quisieran evitar la vista que tenían en ese mismo momento.

Un ojo de muerte brilló a través de una cortina de pelo cuervo, expectante, hambriento, en búsqueda de su próxima víctima.

― ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas liberado? No he soltado la maldición en ningún momento.

― Debo decir que tu voluntad es admirable Moody. Sin duda alguna es muy potente y dudo que alguien pueda romper a través de ella fácilmente. Estuve esperando curioso por ver vuestro próximo movimiento; pero me llevé tan horrible decepción. ¿De verdad sois tan confiados? ¿Creen que así podrán capturarme?... es increíble ¡JA JA JA JA JA!... definitivamente esperaba más.

― Nunca creí que sería tan fácil capturarte así que mis expectativas nunca fueron tan altas. Veo que no me equivoqué.

― Creí que intentarías alguna otra cosa, sabiendo que el imperius fue roto anteriormente por el famoso niño-que-vivió tan solo en su cuarto año. Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes muy bien, ya que por tu conocida paranoia, debes haber investigado todo lo que pasó ese año en el que fuiste reemplazado por un mortífago.

― Claramente aciertas y aunque no sepa de dónde sacaste esa información, Potter tiene un maldito orgullo Gryffindor en las venas por lo tanto no dejaría de dar batalla incluso si su destino ha sido firmado.

―Totalmente de acuerdo. Sin embargo mi voluntad es mucho más fuerte para depender del simple orgullo. Mi voluntad le pertenece a otra persona por lo tanto nunca aceptaría obedecer a otro. Ni el más fuerte imperius lanzado por el mismísimo Merlín haría efecto así que eviten intentarlo, es aburrido ver sus caras plasmadas durante un rato.

― No sé si realmente naciste humano; pero después de ver alrededor creo que la respuesta es simple. No eres más que un sucio y vil monstruo, ¿quién realmente eres y qué es lo que quieres?― Dijo Hestia

― Oh querida eso es una ofensa muy grave, el verdadero monstruo está carbonizándose a mí alrededor. Sólo estaba calmando mis ansias y por qué no divertirme un poco. Además se supone que soy el bueno, no entiendo por qué seguís estando en contra. Os he dado bastante ventaja y he sido muy paciente, ¿eso no es ser bueno y considerado? Ni siquiera he luchado en mi verdadera forma o desatado mi poder, sin embargo si deseáis tan desesperadamente que comience la ofensiva no hay más remedio. Seré más bueno aún y les cumpliré el deseo.

― ¿Su verdadera forma? ¿D-de que está hablando?― dijo la metamorfomaga.

Una sombra carbón se precipitó con fuerza atravesando el cuerpo y envolviéndola en un abrazo mortal para luego disolverse lentamente. Dos sombras más cual látigos punzantes se abalanzaron contra sus objetivos repitiendo el procedimiento para luego morir en el viento.

― ¡Tonks!― gritó Remus

― ¡Diggle, Jones! Esa debe ser la habilidad que mencionó Arthur, deben resistir― dijo Moody molesto, la situación se le iba de las manos.

― No me canso de las sorpresas que guardan, realmente entretenido. Muy astuto, Snape. Supongo que el viejo logró averiguar algo supongo…atreverse a usar a mis criaturas― Hades no estaba contento. ― Ya le enseñaré lo que soy capaz de hacer, esto no ha terminado.

― ¿Por qué no están resistiendo como debería de ser? Se supone que no debe afectarles tanto.

― Debe ser porque ese impacto debería haberlos dejado casi muertos. Agradezcan la energía de Cerbero y Thestral en vuestros cuerpos, aunque es débil a comparación de sus predecesores, os ha podido resguardar―Dijo Hades serio

― Alastor debemos retirarnos ahora.

― Pero Kingsley, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a encontrar a este mocoso miserable, si lo dejamos libre no quiero ni imaginar las catástrofes que causará…

― Moody, te entiendo pero si no nos vamos ahora tal vez ninguno de nosotros sobreviva. Debemos atender a Tonks, Hestia y Diggle que apenas pueden mantenerse conscientes. Él es un monstruo y no ha mostrado ni siquiera su verdadero poder, sólo ha estado jugando.

― Lupin, es muy importante capturarlo, no podemos dejar que-

― Me parece que debes de hacerle caso al licántropo Moody― interrumpió Hades con una sonrisa

― ¿Q-qué?― dijo Remus con el corazón en la garganta.

Hades había aparecido de la nada detrás suyo abrazándolo sonriente. Una mano se encontraba en su hombro sujetándolo fuertemente y la otra se hallaba en su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no obedecía y era mejor así por el momento, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal.

― No tengo permitido asesinar magos ¿Sabías?― dijo Hades al oído de Remus― Sin embargo sois molestias en mi camino que insisten en morir ¿Por qué habría de negarles tan encantadora petición?

Esa voz le nublaba los sentidos, susurros divinos que le llevaban a la perdición. Un ángel caído, no… tal vez algo más prohibido que eso. Esa voz hacía sonar a la muerte como una bendición que libraba de toda carga. Era más fácil lidiar con esa voz tan encantadora mientras uno estaba en el fulgor de la batalla, pero si esta le susurraba seductoramente al oído, toda la voluntad que tenía se esfumaba.

― No entiendo por qué estás de su lado Lupin, sabes muy bien que nunca te verán como deseas. Aunque ellos digan aceptarte y tal vez esa sea su voluntad, tú puedes sentir que no lo hacen del todo, que guardan ese terror infundado contra la criatura que vive contigo. Tal vez haya algunas excepciones que te ven diferente, que te ven por lo que realmente eres, pero aun así sabes que no podrás vivir feliz junto a ellos, no en este mundo tan corrupto y prejuicioso.

»El ministerio te despoja de varios de tus derechos y te obliga a vivir en cadenas. ¿Serás libre algún día? Ellos sólo te ven como una criatura oscura, yo te veo como un ser al cual la magia ha bendecido, una bella y poderosa persona que merece la libertad más que nadie. Te ofrezco la libertad Remus Lupin, _ven conmigo_.

― Yo… n-no puedo hacer eso… jamás seré libre aun así lo quisiera. Fui maldito y ahora debo cargar con eso toda mi vida, sin embargo estaré bien con la personas que quiero.

― Verlo como una maldición es una de las cadenas que te atan. Si lo vieras como un regalo sería muy diferente, si conocieras sus ventajas habrías logrado grandes cosas y si fueras uno con el lobo no tendrías que llamar a la luna llena un doloroso miedo. ¿Quieres vivir sin carga? Yo te lo quiero brindar, ven y lucha a mi lado así podré enseñarte la libertad.

De pronto Remus sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y la lucha del lobo se detuvo por completo. La bestia estaba feliz siendo rodeada por esa niebla oscura cual abrazo del abismo. Abrió los ojos al sentir todos esos años de tortura esfumarse de inmediato absorbidos por el abrazo de la oscuridad. La magia palpitaba por todo su cuerpo, se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida, esa sensación apremiante y placentera que le quería convertir en adicto. No quería despertar nunca.

― ¿Lo sientes no es así? Eres un ser de tinieblas Remus, por lo tanto la oscuridad es un energizante el cual debe perdurar en tus venas. He levantado la carga que te has impuesto a ti mismo durante todo ese tiempo. ¿No quieres sentirte así siempre? Vivir en un verdadero mundo mágico donde la magia sólo es magia y no existe el color de esta, donde todas las criaturas mágicas puedan tener sus derechos e igualdad de trato, donde no haya miradas de miedo o repulsión sino de admiración y aceptación. Queremos ese mundo Remus, ven con nosotros y míralo nacer. Sé libre.

Remus se hallaba sumamente tentado, ese abrazo lleno de magia oscura lo había apresado en deleite y promesas dulces. No quería que se esfumara, ¿Tan bien se sentía la magia negra? No dudaba por qué los mortífagos la practicaban siempre.

Sin embargo el abrazo se esfumó de repente y la realidad se estampó enfrente de él con un duro golpe; pero al parecer Hades verdaderamente le había quitado la carga que había llevado. Se sentía más joven y vivo que antes. Décadas se habían esfumado y por fin se sentía de su edad e incluso más joven. ¿En serio había hecho eso por él? Debía estar equivocado, no podía confiar en un ser tan engañoso. No podía dejarse tentar tan fácilmente.

Remus levantó la vista de repente y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, incrédulo.

Hades se hallaba atravesado por una gruesa barra de metal brillante la cual sobresalía de su estómago, otras pequeñas le atravesaban las piernas y brazos, sangre empezaba a manchar el metal, este cada vez tomaba más tamaño. Se hallaba sonriente a pesar de que la sangre salía de su boca y descendía por su barbilla. No entendía lo que había pasado.

― ¿Qué es lo que…?

― ¡Lupin debemos irnos!― gritó Moody y le lanzó el traslador el cual se activaría apenas hiciera contacto.

― No moriré por algo como esto, Lupin. Abre los ojos y juzga, mientras tanto mi oferta seguirá en pie.― dijo Hades mientras el traslador impactaba y se activaba llevándose a Remus de vuelta la sede.

* * *

Sirius se hallaba totalmente confundido. No saber nada le traía inquieto y desesperado hasta el punto de querer arrancarse el cabello, ya entendía un poco más lo que debía sentir Harry cuando le ocultaban las cosas.

Él nunca quiso guardar las cosas de Harry por mínimas que sean, por eso cada que podía le decía lo que sabía, sin embargo, los demás estaban en contra de eso. No se podían ver y además él estaba casi tan desinformado como el mismo Harry.

Preocupación.

Era un sentimiento detestable, no le permitía estar tranquilo y gracias a eso era enviado a su cuarto para no causar más molestias. ¿Acaso no entendían que si hacían eso la preocupación aumentaba?

Remus y otros miembros de la Orden habían sido enviados a buscar a ese prometedor nuevo señor oscuro para capturarlo. Pero por más que comprenda la situación crucial de captura, no quería que Remus resulte lastimado otra vez. Él quería estar al lado de su amigo en batalla y así poder cubrirle la espalda, mas Dumbledore había dicho que no podía exponerse.

Habían pasado horas desde que se habían marchado. Un miembro de la Orden informó que había visto un pueblo en llamas mientras se dirigía a Londres.

Se le pidió investigar la causa.

Media hora más tarde el equipo de Moody estaba listo, se había confirmado la presencia de Hades. Hacía más de una hora que ya se habían marchado, sus nervios estaban por explotar. No podía permitirse perder a alguien más, Remus era lo único que le quedaba de aquellos días felices. Remus debía estar bien…

Voces se escuchaban venir desde la cocina… gritos… la mesa siendo golpeada… puños contra la pared…más gritos…

Su corazón pudo descansar finalmente al reconocer a Remus como el autor de esos gritos. Sin embargo no podía quedarse escuchando, debía ver con sus propios ojos que el licántropo se encontraba totalmente bien. Salió del cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina observó a Remus parado en perfecto estado.

Pelo dorado adornaba la cabeza en lugar de ese anterior color opaco y sin vida, sus ojos estaban llenos de energía, el sol parecía brillar en ellos, ya no estaban esas marcadas ojeras de cansancio y su piel era más luminosa y brillante. Ahora podía divisar a Remus en toda su estatura ya que antes andaba encorvado por la debilidad, aquellas cicatrices en su rostro se habían esfumado casi por completo.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo es que Remus va a pelear con muchos riesgos de no regresar vivo y vuelve rejuvenecido y sin rasguño?

"Al menos deberías agradecer que regresó bien y mejor que nunca" le reprendió su mente

― ¡Pudiste haberme matado! Ni siquiera mi condición me habría salvado ¿Acaso estás loco? Si no hubiera sido por él tal vez ni siquiera estaría aquí con vida.

― Fue un error de cálculo Lupin, Kingsley debía de deshacer el efecto que provocaría el hechizo en cuanto llegue a ti y lo volvería a activar una vez te haya atravesado. El _interitus_ se encargaría de eso. Sin embargo no calculé bien la cantidad de magia, el hechizo fue demasiado rápido y Kingsley no pudo lanzar el _interitus_ a tiempo.

― Si sabías que no era seguro ¿Por qué lanzarlo? ¡Por Merlín era un hechizo mortal! ― Remus estaba furioso

― ¿MORTAL?

―Black, ¿estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?― dijo Moody refunfuñando

― Lo escuché todo, pero por desgracia no comprendo mucho de lo que hablan. Sin embargo lo único que me interesa saber es el por qué tuviste que lanzarle un hechizo MORTAL a Remus.

― Simplemente era necesario Black

― ¿NECESARIO? No me estés jodiendo Moody, ¿Cómo puede ser necesario intentar matar a un compañero? Más vale que tus razones me convenzan, porque de lo contrario estoy dispuesto a hacértelas pagar.

― ¿Me estás amenazando Black?

―Es una advertencia― gruñó Sirius

― Si alguien debe explicarte algo debe ser Lupin el que lo haga, después de todo míralo, de tanto cuchicheo que compartió con ese mocoso parece que le ha vendido su alma y se dejó llevar por esa asquerosa magia negra. No cabe duda que sigue siendo una criatura oscura después de todo…

Sirius sin más preámbulo se lanzó contra Moody acertándole un golpe en la cara, Remus intervino rápidamente y lo sujetó para que ya no siguiera golpeando a ojo loco.

― ¡Retira lo que has dicho bastardo! No tienes ningún derecho a llamarlo así y de esa forma. Remus jamás haría algo así.

― ¿Entonces a qué crees que se debe su cambio? Ellos estuvieron hablando un largo rato, tiempo suficiente para que ese demonio le haya lavado el cerebro, aunque creo que debido a su raza no era necesario ser tan persuasivo, se notaba claramente que a Lupin le encantaba estar rodeado por esa enorme cantidad de magia oscura, tan densa y potente que incluso Kingsley pudo verla. ¿Acaso crees que ese mocoso le habría hecho el favor sin algo a cambio? Hoy quedó claro que esa cosa es un potencial enemigo, la próxima vez que le vea no se escapará.

― ¿Por qué no admites que fue tu error el enfrentarle sin conocer sus capacidades o límites? Debíamos retirarnos, sin embargo tu orgullo no te dejó. No querías ser derrotado tan fácilmente por un mago tan joven que te supera en mucho― Dijo Remus

― ¿Ahora le defiendes? Yo tenía razón, esa cosa te persuadió. De ahora en adelante estaré vigilándote Lupin, a cualquier movimiento que considere peligroso tomaré medidas drásticas. No dejaré que ese mocoso se salga con las suyas, de ahora en adelante no asistirás a las misiones que tengan que ver con esa cosa y si fuera posible no dejarás la sede.

― ¡Esa cosa como tú lo llamas salvó mi vida! Tú casi me asesinas sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo no creo que haya sido sólo un descuido, estoy casi seguro de que lo hiciste a propósito. Te deshacías de Hades y de mí al mismo tiempo, vaya que tu plan no funcionó.

― Tú no eres nadie para prohibirle algo, ojoloco. Creo ciegamente en la versión de mi amigo y antes de que quiera partirte la cara a golpes será mejor que salgas de mi casa en este mismo momento.― Dijo Sirius realmente molesto.

― Dumbledore me creerá Black, estoy seguro de que me apoyará. Me dará mucho gusto verte arrepintiéndote, ese hombre lobo no es más que una criatura oscura tratando de negar lo que es, oscuridad llama a oscuridad y por lo tanto él es un peligro.

― ¡FUERA! ― gritó Sirius furioso, su magia empujó a Moody lanzándolo hasta el pasillo, Shacklebolt corrió hacia Alastor y lo ayudó a levantarse.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos Alastor, no servirá de nada seguir discutiendo.

Moody accedió a regañadientes y se fue cojeando junto a Kingsley no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio hacia los dos últimos merodeadores.

Sirius llamó a Pomfrey para que revisara y curara a los tres heridos en la sala, adecuó el ambiente para que pudieran quedarse mientras se recuperaban y le indicó a la enfermera de que podía quedarse el tiempo necesario. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se apresuró a cumplir su labor.

Los Weasley se habían ido tan solo quince minutos después de enviarlo a su cuarto hacía casi una hora, mencionaron de que su hijo Charlie se encontraba en la madriguera y que no podía saber dónde estaban por el encantamiento fidelius. Recordaba ligeramente que Charlie se había unido a la Orden y por eso el señor Weasley había recibido una escama de dragón mientras estaba trabajando en el ministerio, esta estaba encantada y brillaría cuando Charlie estuviera en la madriguera para avisarles. Sirius solo podía agradecer a las circunstancias del destino, no quería que la señora Weasley estuviera gritándole horas y horas por su comportamiento, podía tal vez estar bien con Molly, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto el que lo trate como a un niño.

Dió un suspiro cansado y se dirigió al cuarto de Remus, su amigo le debía explicaciones y no podría dormir hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que había pasado.

* * *

Olaaaa! sé que merezco un buen cruciatus por no subir capítulo en un buen tiempo. Hoy tuve tiempo así que decidí subirlo. Espero les guste ...

 **Anghara Clockworker** gracias por comentar! n.n emmm con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, la historia será un Tomarry, aunque falta bastantito para eso jejeje sorry por no aclararlo antes.

Espero vuestros comentarios! son mi motivación

Hasta el proximo capítulo!

Grajeas para todos!


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

 _¿No soy yo?_

Desde que las lechuzas repartieron el correo y junto con ello también el Profeta, las cuatro mesas no habían parado de murmurar en ningún momento. El director ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra al respecto, todos sabían que no era una buena señal la expresión demasiado seria en su rostro. Los profesores estaban completamente preocupados, algunos también se encontraban asustados a excepción por supuesto de Umbridge que a pesar de todo mantenía esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

― ¿Qué le pasa al ministerio? ¿Un ataque de hombres lobo? ¿Tanto le cuesta al ministro aceptar que además de la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort también está ese peligroso psicópata enfermizo con un poder tan peligroso?― susurró Harry molesto.

― El ministro prefiere ignorar el peligro, no lo creerá hasta que lo vea en persona Harry. Además no quiere aceptar el potencial peligro de Hades por la misma causa, sabe que si admite ante el mundo mágico que este tiempo de paz se ha terminado y que graves amenazas están surgiendo, su gobierno se sumergirá en el caos como en la primera guerra― explicó Hermione

―Ese psicópata ha destruido un pueblo entero, ha masacrado bastantes vidas y ni uno solo ha quedado vivo. Borró el lugar del mapa en una sola noche, ¿Qué clase de inmenso poder destructivo tiene? ¿Al menos es humano? Está claro que no ha sido una manada de hombres lobo, jamás se ha registrado algo así antes ¿Por qué incriminarles sin pruebas? Diablos ni había luna llena. Además en ese estado no pueden hacer magia por lo que es imposible que hayan incinerado todo.

― Es cierto, aquí mismo dice que quitarían las barreras anti-muggles una vez que se elimine cualquier índice mágico en la zona, por lo tanto la magia fue usada en el lugar, todo ha quedado carbonizado y no se ha hallado ningún sobreviviente. Después de esto definitivamente los hombres lobo serán más repudiados de lo que ya son, ¿Cómo es que pueden manipular tanto a la gente a través de un simple papel? El profeta cada vez está cayendo más bajo, deberían confirmar si lo que están publicando es la jodida verdad primero, ¿Acaso no es ese su trabajo?

― ¡Ron! El que estés enojado no significa que te deje soltar esas palabras, contrólate.― Reprendió Hermione

― Lo siento Herm; pero esto de verdad me enoja. Siento que si esto sigue así cada vez menos gente estará preparada, serán realmente presas fáciles.

― Este año ha sido pesadilla, realmente frustra no poder hacer nada al respecto. El ministro no deja de decir mentiras y el profeta no deja de prestarse para publicarlas, Hogwarts ya no es lo mismo y lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos subyugados bajo los más grandes. Si tuviéramos el poder, tal vez podríamos cambiar todo esto.

Harry ya no podía prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando sus amigos, es como si simplemente se desconectara involuntariamente. No podía salir de sus pensamientos, su audición se había bloqueado y su vista era borrosa como si no llevara lentes, sus sentidos se reducían a cada segundo. Desesperación empezaba a oprimirle hasta que… todo minúsculo pensamiento se detuvo, su mente estaba en blanco y podía concentrarse mejor. Jamás le había pasado algo así y definitivamente era extraño, todo pensamiento coherente se dirigió hacia lo que había dicho a sus amigos. PODER.

Todo se resumía en esa palabra.

Jamás le había prestado atención y definitivamente le asustaba a donde podían llegar sus pensamientos.

El ministerio hace lo que quiere porque PUEDE hacerlo, el ministro maneja cualquier cosa que suceda en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra a excepción de lo que planea Voldemort, porque para su infortunio es un mago muy poderoso y tiene demasiados seguidores. Voldemort ganó ese poder y muy a lo peor quiere conseguir más, sin mencionar que controla a Hades de alguna forma. Diablos hasta él tiene que refugiarse detrás de otro mago poderoso, Dumbledore también ganó poder durante su vida y si está a salvo en Hogwarts es gracias a eso. Si Dumbledore no estuviera ya habrían muchos mortífagos rondando cada pasillo además de enseñando Artes Oscuras. ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno al poder?

…No hay bien… ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo…

Esas palabras jamás le habían inquietado tanto en su vida desde que las escuchó y no sabía el por qué no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. ¿Y si Voldemort tenía razón?

¡NO! Jamás podría darle la razón a un asesino desquiciado, debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, cada que su cerebro se concentraba en pensar, terminaba con más dudas de las que podía soportar, dudas que por supuesto nadie entendería ni tampoco resolvería.

― ¡-Rry! ¡Harry! ¿Me escuchas?

― ¿Hermione?

― ¿Estás bien? Hace un rato que estas desconectado.

― C-creo que iré a descansar un rato.― Dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del Comedor.

― ¿Crees que debamos avisarle a Dumbledore de su comportamiento?

― No lo creo, el director ya debe notarlo― dijo Hermione dirigiendo la mirada hacia el director quien se hallaba con una pensativa expresión en dirección hacia la puerta.

* * *

― Sirius sé que tal vez ya no pienses lo mismo de mí otra vez; pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. La sensación que tuve fue en resumidas palabras, fascinante. Lo que más me molesta es que no tengo ningún sentimiento de culpa en mí, debería de estar furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan débil.

― Remus te comprendo y no te preocupes, si yo hubiera estado en tu posición tal vez habría sucumbido de la misma manera. Soy un Black después de todo, nuestra familia no ganó una reputación de oscura, antigua y poderosa por nada. Nuestro núcleo es más denso y potente, por ello necesitamos una magia de poder bruto y salvaje. La magia que se denomina oscura posee estas dos propiedades, ya que se basa más en las emociones fuertes. Para mí es completamente natural dominar este tipo de magia, sin embargo decidí hace mucho no hacerlo. Tú sabes muy bien que si lo hiciera podría competir e incluso superar a Bellatrix.

― Lo sé y gracias por comprenderme Sirius.

― Sé que eso no es lo que realmente te molesta ¿No quieres decirme?

― Supongo que no puedo ocultarte nada, nunca he podido. Es solo que Hades me confunde, tuvo el tiempo y la oportunidad de asesinarme ¿Por qué intentar hacer que me una a él? Sus palabras sonaban verdaderas y me quitó la carga que llevaba, me hizo prácticamente más fuerte.

― Tal vez solo quiso hacer que un miembro de la Orden se le una y así poder tener en sus manos los secretos que guardamos, además, de todos los que fueron tú eres el más susceptible a su magia y por eso intentó hacer que confiaras de alguna manera en él ― dijo Sirius pensativo

― ¿Pero llegar a dar su vida por mí? Sirius, yo estaría muerto si Hades hubiera dudado un segundo para salvarme, él no lo hizo.

― Desconozco lo que ese muchacho pueda tener en la cabeza, estamos basando todo en suposiciones y así no llegaremos a nada. Será mejor que dejemos estas preocupaciones para después. Sólo puedo estar agradecido de que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada.

―Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo luego para preocuparse. No sé en qué agujero estaría metido si no estuvieras aquí.― Dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste

― Vamos Remus, siempre estaré apoyándote. Ya me he perdido mucho mientras estaba en Azkaban, no quiero irme en un buen tiempo al menos. De hecho tenía planeado mudarme a la casa que mi tío Alphard dejó en Escocia, es una mansión enorme y está cerca de Hogsmeade. Cuando Harry termine este año, le pediré que vaya a vivir conmigo y por supuesto tú también vendrás. Los tres viviremos ahí hasta que por supuesto Harry se disponga a hacer su vida y tú también.

― Jajaja Sirius ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no-

― Vamos Remus, de todas la mujeres en el mundo de seguro hay alguna que te quiera por lo que eres y te vea como lo hacemos Harry y yo. Por supuesto podréis venir a visitarme y tomarnos unas buenas copas y por qué no jugarnos un partido de Quidditch. Llamaremos a los gemelos e iremos a Hogsmeade para hacer algunas bromas, esos chicos son geniales. Tal vez incluso me anime a buscar a alguna chica para formar una familia y-

― ¿Sirius podrías ser más estúpido? No puedes predecir ni planear nuestro futuro y tú no sabes nada de lo que yo quiero. Yo… no quiero separarme de ti, no creo que nadie pueda entenderme como tú lo haces. James y tú eran los únicos que me comprendían, ahora que él no está sólo me quedas tú. Sin embargo no puedo compararlos porque tú significas mucho más para mí de lo que piensas. Si tú murieras yo simplemente moriría contigo, no sería el mismo y no tendría la fuerza para apoyar a Harry, los pocos colores de mi vida se esfumarían y me quedaría solo. Sirius… yo en realidad te a-

― Si no quieres una mujer en tu vida está bien hermano, ¿pero era necesario llamarme estúpido? Jajaja bueno creo que la conversación se ha ido demasiado al futuro, mejor no nos preocupemos por eso, además debes de descansar un poco― dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, sin embargo Remus pudo percibir la incomodidad.

― Está bien…iré a descansar un rato― dijo Remus

Sirius notó el tono triste en la voz de Remus pero no dijo nada más, sabía que el licántropo estaba completamente bien y con energías de sobra, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Con un largo suspiro, Sirius se encaminó a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de whisky y se sentó mientras buscaba con la mirada el diario para ver si habían publicado algo sobre Hades y el ataque.

―Kreacher― llamó Sirius al no encontrar el diario por ninguna parte

― Si amo Black― refunfuñó el elfo después de aparecer

― ¿Has recogido el Profeta hoy?― dijo con disgusto Sirius

El elfo miró enojado y con un chasquear de dedos apareció el diario en la mesa, luego de eso se fue refunfuñando cosas inentendibles.

Sirius solo suspiró por segunda vez y tomó un sorbo de whisky, estiró la mano y se puso a leer el profeta, entre más leía su cara se transformaba en una mueca de rabia.

― A Remus no le caerá bien esto, ¡demonios!― dijo enojado lanzando el diario contra la pared― ¿acaso no se puede tener paz por un momento en esta estúpida guerra?

Sirius se terminó la copa y enfadado se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que calmarse de inmediato, no era nada bueno el que sienta ira ya que en ella estaba la tentación para usar magia oscura.

* * *

Los cambios habían ido pasando desapercibidos al comienzo, luego aumentaron progresivamente y de alguna manera le asustó como también le emocionó.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado un poco más. Le era increíble poder percibir mejor las cosas y su ambiente. Se sentía con más energía y su mente era increíble, había estado en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea cuando su cerebro empezó a grabar todo lo que leía, comprendía a la perfección los conceptos y no tuvo dificultades en resolver los ejercicios de su tarea: se sentía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Sin embargo su cambio favorito había sido su vista, a pesar de que sus otros sentidos mejoraron, su vista siguió igual, solo que podía ver la magia recorrer el ambiente.

Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts podía ver raras veces la magia de distintos colores bañar el castillo, algunas veces la veía en la personas, él creía que era normal para los magos, sin embargo después de su segundo año con el pársel decidió no decir nada sobre lo que podía ver. Con el tiempo dejó de intentar ver la magia y se olvidó de ello prestándole atención a otras cosas.

Ahora había recuperado la habilidad con más fuerza que antes, cada persona tenía un color distinto, algunos más opacos, otros más brillantes, no necesitaba su vista normal si tenía el don de ver con claridad la magia a su alrededor. Algunos objetos tenían magia e incluso las paredes tenían rayos de color. Se encontraba extasiado.

Había empezado a gustar del estudio como nunca antes, no es como si no le hubiera gustado estudiar anteriormente, de niño amaba hacerlo. Sin embargo siempre le castigaban horriblemente cuando superaba a su primo, por desgracia ese miedo lo acompañó hasta Hogwarts.

Cuando descubrió el mundo mágico estaba emocionado por aprender cuanto pudiera, pero conoció a Ron y este lo distrajo bastante de esa idea, era su primer amigo, eligió a su amigo antes que estudiar, no quería perderlo. Luego se hizo amigo de Hermione y supo entonces que no quería competir con ella y llevarse mal. Así fue como poco a poco empezó a complacer a los demás, olvidándose de lo que él realmente quería.

Sin embargo quería algo para él mismo. Quería por primera vez en su vida saber lo que se sentía ponerse a sí mismo primero en lugar de a los demás.

Los días pasaron y él empezó a tomar atención a las clases, se puso a estudiar como nunca y practicó todo lo que pudo mientras no enseñaba a los chicos del ED. Empezó a subir sus calificaciones exponencialmente y su rendimiento y poder aumentó. Hermione al principio lo felicitó por preocuparse más en sus estudios, luego ya no le dijo nada y le lanzaba una mirada enojada cuando él podía lograr a la primera los encantamientos y ella no podía. Ron se disgustó porque ya no pasaba tiempo con él y le dijo que tanto estudio lo volvería loco. Aprovechó cada oportunidad para sacarlo del estudio, a veces fracasaba con sus intentos y cuando eso sucedía se resentía

Estaba en clases de pociones, Hermione estaba contenta de que ella seguía superándolo en esa materia. Pociones jamás había sido su fuerte y por más que lo intentara nunca pudo lograr buenas calificaciones, apenas se salvaba. Él culpaba al hecho de que Snape odiaba su existencia, por lo que con él como su profesor no podía aprender bien.

Se estaba concentrando lo máximo posible, quería lograrlo. Usó todos sus conocimientos adquiridos e intentó utilizarlos en la preparación, se dejó llevar un poco por su instinto y después de todo el esfuerzo que dedicó, finalmente logró hacerlo. Había completado la poción sin ayuda de nadie y había sido el primero en lograrlo de toda la clase.

―Al parecer alguien consumió unas gotas de Felix Felicis esta mañana, un trabajo aceptable Potter, aunque claro la suerte a veces está del lado de quienes menos la merecen.

Se abstuvo de decir algo, Snape le quitaría los puntos ganados si caía en su trampa, debía resistir. Su arduo trabajo no debía desperdiciarse.

―Muy bien, el Señor Potter logró ganarle a la sabelotodo del salón, vaya sorpresa. ¿A qué esperan que no terminan de una vez el trabajo?

Y la clase continuó. Podía ver el humo salir de las orejas de Hermione, no era el vapor de la poción. Ron ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

―Bien hecho Harry― sonó la voz de Hermione una vez se encaminaban al comedor.― ¿Hasta cuándo piensas ridiculizarme frente a todo el salón?

― ¿Qué? De ninguna manera Hermione, yo no he hecho eso.

― Claro, claro Harry. Sabes que tú no eres de estudiar, ¿Por qué no dejas todo este comportamiento extraño de ti? No es divertido tener dos cerebritos en el grupo. ― Dijo Ron

― ¿Extraño de mí? A mí siempre me gustó estudiar Ron, sin embargo no quise hacerlo cuando llegué aquí porque quería encajar. Quiero ser yo mismo por una vez en mi vida.

― Entonces sé el de siempre Harry, estoy harta de que me molesten los demás por tu culpa, ser buena en los estudios es lo único que tengo ¿Me quitarás eso? Además ya tienes bastante con ser nuestro profesor de defensa en el ED, ¿no te basta?

― Yo no pedí enseñar, ustedes quisieron y como siempre yo tengo que complacerlos… Creo que Draco tuvo razón.

― ¿Draco? ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre Harry? ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías hablado con ese hurón?

― No. Dejadme sólo, creo que ya fue suficiente. Estaré esperando sus disculpas, no quiero creer que estuve tan ciego. Sois mis amigos ¿Por qué no desean lo mejor para mí?

Harry se marchó del lugar, el hambre se le había quitado y quería estar sólo. ¿Ellos siempre habían sido así?

* * *

Hey Hey! ¡Adoro sus comentarios! gracias por leer la historia, realmente estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado.

 **Katemi Omamori,** tu comentario me alegró la semana, de verás me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia, creo que una de tus preguntas se ha respondido en este capítulo, tal vez pueda añadir algunas otras parejas, todo depende de como fluya.

Hades es un misterio total y creo que quiero mantenerlo así por ahora. Poco a poco se podrá ver más de él. Harry ha dependido siempre de sus amigos, sólo puedo decir que por ahora los seguirá necesitando, por más desacuerdos que se encuentre en el camino.

 **Pitufina27,** gracias por comentar n.n le metí mucho misterio a la historia con respecto a Hades, es un personaje muy complicado y simple a la vez, aun falta para que se revele quien es él, pero la historia apenas acaba de empezar, hay muchas cosas por descubrir.

Espero que sigáis comentando, son mi motivación no lo olviden. Aunque sea un ola ke ase :V o que hago io aki jajaja gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 _¿Olvidaste? No te preocupes_

Estaba en Hogsmeade. La nieve ya había empezado a caer y faltaba muy poco para sus vacaciones de invierno, tal vez un poco más del par de días. Sus amigos seguían enojados al igual que él seguía resentido. Todo Hogwarts ya se había enterado del hecho y los rumores habían empezado a correr.

Decidió suspender las clases del ED por el momento, no se sentía con mucha motivación de enseñar. Además sus "amigos" lo habían metido en eso, él nunca quiso enseñar.

Estaba solo, sentado en un tronco algo apartado del pueblo. Quería que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero sabía que rendirse no era una opción, ya había decidido dar ese paso, no retrocedería.

Todo quedaba en sus amigos, esperaba que sólo fueran los celos del momento y no en realidad lo que sentían, le dolería demasiado si fuese así. Si eran sus amigos entonces le aceptarían tal cual era, habían pasado por mucho, no creía que su amistad fuera tan frágil.

― Eh tú, sé que me has estado siguiendo, no tengo tiempo para admiradoras así que piérdete.

Esa voz…

Le era familiar, la había escuchado antes. Su corazón empezó a correr, no podía ser…Hades no podía estar ahí ¿O sí?

―Sé quién eres crío, menuda suerte la mía.― Dijo un hombre alto y grueso, estaba descuidado y tatuajes cubrían sus brazos. No tenía cabello y mostraba una sonrisa amarillenta, era desagradable a la vista.

― Y menudo infortunio el mío, toparme con un admirador feo y sucio.

El hombre frunció el ceño enojado, sus orejas se pusieron rojas y su mano extendió una varita torcida.

― Tenía planeado hacer las cosas fáciles, pero no me dejas opción. La recompensa por tu cabeza no específica que tenga que capturarte en perfecto estado.

― O eres tan valiente como para enfrentarme, o tan estúpido. Creo que es la segunda. Estoy cansado de escoria como tú intentando capturarme. ¡Hello! Tengo cosas que hacer, ahora no tengo tiempo de eliminar la basura y tu magia tiene un color asqueroso, ni hablar de su contenedor ¿Conoces algo llamado agua al menos? incolora, líquida, sin olor característico, aunque creo que tú ni con cloro podrías lucir mejor.

¿Color? Sí, el hombre tenía una magia espesa y de un color marrón asqueroso, pero… ¿Hades también podía verlo?

― ¡Doloris!

El hechizo fue absorbido por el escudo de sombras de Hades de inmediato. Harry pudo observar mejor el aspecto del mago cuando este se retiró la capucha. Una máscara púrpura en el rostro, dejaba libre un ojo y la boca. El pelo azabache estaba desordenado y algo largo en picos. Pudo notar en la oreja que estaba a su vista una pirámide invertida, la usaba como pendiente: La Pirámide de Cronos.

― La muerte podría ser un regalo demasiado bueno para ti, es una purificación que tú no mereces. Me aseguraré de que tus últimos instantes en este mundo sean los mejores, porque lo que vivirás luego será… una inimaginable pesadilla.

El hombre rugió con rabia y lanzó un hechizo más potente que se disparó y nuevamente impactó contra el escudo de oscuridad.

― Es inútil, Jajaja …tan inútil ―

Harry se quedó petrificado, la diversión en la voz de Hades le aterrorizaba. Observó con horror mientras Hades levantaba su brazo y sostuvo al hombre en el aire, luego formó un puño y el cuerpo del sujeto se torció lenta y horriblemente, cada crack, swish, crush, cada espeluznante sonido continuó hasta formar una pelota de carne y huesos desechos. Hades parecía tomar una pequeña luz opaca del "cuerpo", la cual acercó a su oído derecho, esta desapareció en contacto con la pirámide.

Los gritos horripilantes no dejaron los oídos de Harry, y no supo cómo fue capaz de tragarse las náuseas que sentía. De pronto los vellos de la nuca se erizaban, lo habían visto. Un ojo verde lo miraba curioso.

― Hades.― Dijo tratando de controlar su miedo, no podía demostralo.

― Oh ¿Estabas ahí? ¡Pero que gusto conocer por fin al famoso salvador del mundo mágico! Uy es verdad, creo que no te gusta ser llamado así, mis disculpas. Y dime Harry, ¿Qué planes tiene esa cabecita rebelde tuya?

¿Cómo sabía que no le agradaba ser llamado así? Intentó usar su visión, pero el miedo pasó pesado por su garganta. No había color, no podía ver el color de la magia en Hades. ¿Cómo era posible? Debía hallar una forma de salir de esa situación con vida.

― ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Yo sólo estaba de paso, me dirijo a Londres de hecho. Estaba por irme cuando esa escoria empezó a atacarme. Aunque… sólo por curiosidad… ¿Acaso Dumbledore permite que estés sólo merodeando? ¿No había designado a una escolta para seguirte a cada momento? …¿Cómo eran? Ese pecoso rojo y esa niña de cabello de arbusto.

― No son una escolta, son mis… amigos. ¿Acaso vas a llevarme a Voldemort? Sé que trabajas para él.

― No no no no no, él no me ha pedido secuestrarte ni nada que imagines. Está más que ocupado en otros planes así que por lo pronto no te preocupes. Ya sabes Harry, ahora no eres su principal prioridad.

¿No quería secuestrarlo? ¿Acaso no le iba a preguntar cómo había obtenido esa información? ¿Hades ya sabía que podía ver lo que Voldemort hacía a través de sueños? ¿No era la principal prioridad de Voldemort? De alguna manera esa última cuestión hizo que su presión bajara y su corazón se sintiese pesado.

― ¡Harry!

― Oh genial ya llegaron tus guardaespaldas. ¿Tú los invitaste Harry?

―Yo n-no pero…

― Hades, ¡Aléjate de él!

―¿¡Perdón!? Intentamos tener una agradable charla aquí, es de mala educación interrumpir sin ser invitados, largaos.― dijo Hades irritado y con desdén, luego se dirigió a Harry ―Algunas personas no tienen modales ¿No crees?

― No lo volveré a repetir, ¡Aléjate de Potter!― Gritó Shacklebolt blandiendo su varita

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? Sólo estaba conversando con Harry, no he hecho nada malo… aún.

Moody, Shacklebolt y Tonks estaban mirando hacia la bola de carne que antes fue un humano y luego miraron acusadoramente a Hades.

―Qué, eso no vale… Bueno no le presten atención a ese insignificante detalle, considérenlo la muerte de una apestosa cucaracha.― dijo el enmascarado restándole importancia al asesinato que había cometido― Oh me olvidé de preguntar ¿Cómo está Lupin, Moody? Espero que no intentes matarlo nuevamente, tal vez no esté allí para protegerlo.

― ¿Qué?― dijo Harry sin poder creer lo dicho. ¿Moody intentó matar a Remus?

― Intentaba matarte a ti monstruo, además sé que le has lavado el cerebro. Te aprovechaste de su situación. Sin embargo siempre sospeché de Lupin, no se puede confiar de una criatura oscura.

― ¡Y se supone que el malo aquí soy yo! ¿Ya ves Harry? ¿En serio planeas apoyar a estos sujetos? Jajaja ¿Soy yo el monstruo en este lugar?

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Remus? ¡Él es una de las personas más confiables y buenas que conozco Ojoloco! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Remus!

― ¡Es una criatura de oscuridad muchacho! Si lo hubieras visto envuelto en la magia de este monstruo no lo defenderías tanto.

Harry iba a continuar pero Hades interrumpió.

― Genial, continúen y resuelvan sus problemas, ya saben no recurran a la violencia, hablando se resuelve todo. Tengo prisa y me tengo que ir, ya os visitaré pronto.

― ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte Hades!

― Oh parece que ya se adelantó la navidad y Santa Claus vino, creo estar en la lista negra así que... ¿Me obligarás a quedarme Dumbledore?― terminó con un tono frío sin dejar su sonrisa retadora.

¿En qué momento había llegado el director? ¿Cómo sabía que Hades se encontraba ahí? ¿Él había enviado a la Orden? Por supuesto que había sido él, era lo más obvio… ¿Hades habló de un personaje muggle? ¿Acaso tenía contacto con el mundo muggle?

― Harry, ¿Es cierto que él está de lado de Voldemort?― demandó la fría voz del director

¿Cómo supo eso? ¿Los había estado escuchando? Si era así, ¿por qué no apareció mucho antes? ¿Por qué dejó que aquél hombre muriera?

Si Dumbledore los había escuchado entonces debía decir la verdad, además era necesario capturar a Hades.

― Sí señor, yo lo vi en un sueño. Voldemort lo tiene en su poder, aunque parece ser más que un mortífago.

― ¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes muchacho?

― Usted me evita como la peste ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

― Parece que has descuidado al niño Dumbledore, ¿Ya le dirás la verdad? ¿Hasta cuándo planeas ocultarlo?

― ¿Verdad? ¿De qué habla señor?― dijo Harry mientras miraba al director en búsqueda de respuesta

― Fue Dumbledore quien te colocó con tus asquerosos tíos muggles, fue quien no movió ni un dedo para salvar a tu padrino de Azkaban, siendo él quien realizó el encantamiento Fidelius. Fue Dumbledore quien sabía de los abusos que sufrías pero nunca se presentó ni te habló de tu verdadera naturaleza. Tú has estado sospechando esto, lo puedo ver claramente a través de ti. ¿O me equivoco? Fue el viejo quien envió al medio gigante, su adorador personal, para que te hablara maravillas de él.

»Sembró en ti el rechazo a los Slytherin y a la llamada magia oscura. Sólo es magia Harry, no tiene color. ¿No te has preguntado ya bastantes veces por qué tenías que ser tú el que se enfrentase a Voldemort en tu primer año? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil cruzar siendo sólo niños de primer año? Esas protecciones estaban destinadas a parar al mago más poderoso. ¡Dime! ¿Por qué tú tenías que pelear contra el basilisco? ¿Cómo sabía Fawkes dónde te encontrabas? ¿Por qué no te contó la verdad sobre Sirius? ¿Por qué dejó que arriesgaras tu vida en un torneo en el que nunca quisiste participar?

» Él tuvo el poder de detener todo eso, él pudo evitarlo pero sólo te manipuló a su conveniencia. Para que te sientas con la responsabilidad de salvar a los demás, de nunca interesarte por ti mismo, de estar dispuesto a sacrificarte. ¡Mírate, su perfecta arma! Cuéntale Dumbledore, cómo el elegido puede destruir a Voldemort, cual es el destino que le has impuesto.

― ¿C-cómo sabes todo eso? ― dijo Harry asombrado y asustado, lo peor fue que el director no negó las acusaciones. Los fríos ojos azules se endurecían a cada palabra que Hades soltaba, ¿eran los mismos ojos tan llenos de bondad que había visto en la persona que consideraba un abuelo?

― Él ha visto tus recuerdos, es un legilimens. Debe ser uno muy fuerte ¡No le mires a los ojos!―dijo Tonks

Hades solo se rió ante lo dicho por Tonks.― ¿Qué esperas viejo? ¡Dile!

― No le creas Harry, él te quiere manipular, está jugando sucio― dijo Tonks a su lado con la varita bien sujeta en su mano.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso Hades? ¿Voldemort ya sabe-?

― No le preocupan tus planes, viejo, me tiene a mí, lo mantendré seguro de tus intenciones.― Hades miró a Harry― Busca las respuestas, no huyas de ellas como lo has hecho hasta ahora. La negrura que resguarda el presagio de muerte, será tu guía, mostrará desde dónde debes partir ¿considerarás sacrificio el que infecte tu sangre y se lleve una parte? O abrirás los ojos y estarás dispuesto a sacrificar todo por descubrir tu razón de existir.

― Ya estoy cansado de ti monstruo, ¡Esta vez te atraparé!― gritó Moody mientras lanzaba hechizos.

Hades bloqueó los hechizos con su escudo y esquivó con agilidad algunos otros. Dumbledore se unió a la pelea y comenzó a lanzar potentes hechizos y encantamientos. Hades sabía que no era la hora de enfrentarse al viejo, aún no.

Los hechizos del director eran potentes, su escudo no aguantaría mucho. Uno de los hechizos de Dumbledore atacó su brazo, este empezó a volverse piedra. Hades maldijo, su brazo empezó a dolerle, ¿Y se suponía que el líder de la luz no usaba hechizos "oscuros"?

Comenzó a tratar de reunir su magia en esa parte de su cuerpo, tenía que detener el avance del hechizo. _Tenía que salir de ahí._

Usó un fiendfyre y lo arrojó contra el director, sin embargo, este en su afán de atrapar a Hades había olvidado donde se encontraba y al lado de quién. Con su varita desvió el destino de la serpiente de fuego, y con furia intentó atacar de nuevo pero Hades ya se había envuelto en llamas negras y desapareció de su vista.

Las llamas negras de Hades se levantaron y detuvieron el fuego del fiendfyre como un escudo. Había reaparecido justo delante de Harry.

Hades se quemó debido a que su brazo seguía herido y le era difícil mantener a raya el fuego. Después de que el Fiendfyre se consumió por su fuego negro, tosió un poco de sangre.

― Empiezo a creer que me estoy convirtiendo en un escudo humano ¿Se supone que deba proteger a mis supuestos enemigos?... No lo creo, escucha bien porque no volveré a repetirlo, ¡No te atrevas a dañarlo viejo!― dijo Hades con una voz ronca y peligrosa ― ¿A cuántas personas más seguirás sacrificando?

Tras de él Harry se hallaba envuelto en una sombra negra.

― ¡Harry!― gritó Tonks reconociendo la sombra, aquella que le había hecho sentir el infierno. A la que apenas había sobrevivido.

La sombra se envolvía cariñosamente, moviéndose como serpientes juguetonas por el cuerpo del azabache. Sólo duró un corto tiempo, luego se desvanecieron dejando a un Harry totalmente desconcertado.

Las había sentido, eran tibias, tan hermosas y dejaban cosquilleos por su piel. ¿Por qué se sentían así? ¿Por qué la magia de Hades era tan diferente? Despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

―T-Tú me protegiste ¿Por qué lo harías?

― Tengo prohibido asesinar magos ¿Sabías? Jajaja la cosa de allá no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer― dijo refiriéndose al mago que había asesinado hace instantes ―su corazón y magia estaba podrido. Yo no busco la destrucción de los magos, quiero su salvación Harry. _Salvaré a madre, cueste lo que cueste_.

Dumbledore volvió a lanzar hechizos contra Hades, quien se hallaba débil, logró escudarse sin embargo.

― ¿No te importa el hecho de que si destruyes mi escudo, también destruirás a Harry?... viejo loco, sabes que tus planes tendrán que cambiar ya que Voldemort conoce lo que intentabas hacer. ¿Ahora Harry ya no tiene un uso para ti? Me das asco.

Fuego oscuro de resplandor morado empezó a envolverle, sus uñas tomaron un esmalte negro y su único ojo visible brilló en verde asesino. Sus caninos crecieron y su pelo se erizó.

Volteó de inmediato la mirada hacia Harry, vió que una sombra oscura se formó y envolvió protectoramente el cuerpo del adolescente para esfumarse rápido. Su sonrisa se expandió.

― Falta poco viejo, un poco más y conocerás el verdadero terror.

Hades despareció haciendo temblar la tierra, dejando a todos con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho. Tuvieron miedo, mucho miedo.

Harry sabía que todo cambiaría desde entonces, su pecho le dolió y sintió que su mente se adormecía.

" _Salvaré a madre, cueste lo que cueste"_

¿Madre?

Fue el último pensamiento antes de que Harry cayera al suelo desmayado. Había olvidado mucho.

.

* * *

.

― No te atrevas a seguir discutiendo esto Sirius, Harry nos necesita más que nunca.

― Pero Remus, ¿Cómo puedo quedarme quieto cuando Hades le hizo esto a mi cachorro?

― Lo único que harías sería matarte o hacerte daño, Harry se culparía y estaría peor. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es estar aquí para él. De ninguna manera te escabullirás en la misión.

― No me queda de otra entonces, me rindo ¿Cómo es que puedes guardar tan bien tus nervios Remus?

― Shhhhh despertarás a Harry

― Vuestra conversación no es la más discreta que digamos― dijo Harry mientras abría los ojos.

Su cabeza de pronto comenzó a dolerle y la mitad de su cuerpo se sentía…extraño. Hizo una mueca cuando se sentó, sus ojos, su corazón y su cabeza se habían quejado muy fuerte, dolía.

― Estabas despierto― dijo Sirius sorprendido, tomó un frasco de vidrio de la mesita al lado de la cama y se la ofreció a su ahijado― Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor.

Harry hizo caso y se bebió la poción sin rechistar. Poco a poco el zumbido en sus oídos desapareció y su dolor disminuyó considerablemente, sin embargo, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose extraña.

Era como si no le perteneciera, la sentía adormecida y una corriente leve recorría su piel. Jamás le había sucedido antes. Abrió completamente los ojos y se acostumbró a la luz del cuarto.

― Vaya, no había visto antes algo igual, a vuestra magia le gusta jugar…la de Remus parece un lobo azul jugando con la magia plateada de Sirius que es un cachorro de grimm. He visto a la magia tener colores, nunca antes formas. Una nueva cosa que añadir tal vez.

― ¿Tu p-puedes ver nuestra magia?― Dijo Sirius incrédulo

― Oh sí, no te lo comenté por las cartas Sirius, esperaba decírtelo en persona. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que recuperé la habilidad.

― ¿Recuperar? ¿Podías ver la magia antes?

― Sí podía, pero no era tan fuerte como ahora, la puedo ver claramente e incluso si me esfuerzo alcanzo a sentirla. No dije nada porque pensaba que todos reaccionarían como lo hicieron cuando se enteraron de que era pársel. Ahora sé por sus reacciones que mi don es otra rareza entre el mundo mágico.

― De hecho sí… demasiado. Los magos sólo pueden sentir la magia por medio de rituales, y es muy poco lo que se puede sentir, sin embargo eso era en tiempos lejanos. Los testimonios disminuyeron con el tiempo y ya no hay registro de que alguien haya podido sentirla. Ahora verla es otra cosa más rara aún… La única mención de poder ver la magia fue puesta en un antiguo libro, se hallaba escrito que las pirámides de Cronos permitían al poseedor el don de ver la magia a cambio de años de vida, muchos años de vida. Pocos magos de esa época pagaron el precio.

― Entonces usaban las pirámides para verla, yo no uso nada. Aunque Hades posee los giratiempos, y al parecer puede ver la magia también. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no sufre los efectos del precio.

― Tienes razón, debes ser el primero con el don de verla y sentirla sin ayuda de algún artefacto mágico poderoso. Tal vez sabe más de los giratiempos, conoce perfectamente cómo usarlos y cómo evitar los precios.

― ¿Aún necesitas estos?― preguntó Remus entregándole sus anteojos

― Sí, aún los necesito. Mi visión no ha mejorado. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

― Te desmayaste al parecer. Tonks dijo que Hades te envolvió con sus sombras. No despertabas así que el director te envió aquí ya que tus vacaciones empezaron ayer.

― ¿Ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

― Digamos que… una semana.― dijo Sirius mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que me haya desmayado tanto tiempo?

― Según el señor Weasley debería ser mucho más tiempo. Las sombras de Hades tienen la capacidad de dejarte inconsciente con un calor infernal quemando tu cuerpo. Tu mente es atacada como si miles de dementores te rodearan y tu felicidad se esfumara. Te despoja de tus sentidos en una tortura infinita, llevándote a la locura, hasta que lo único que quieres desesperadamente es morir. ― Dijo Remus

― Pero yo no he sentido nada de eso. Incluso ellas se sentían…bien.― dijo Harry confuso

― ¿Bien?

― Quiero decir, sólo me hicieron cosquillas, eran tibias y calmantes.

― Eso no se ajusta en nada a la descripción de los que han sido tocados por las sombras Harry. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

― Cálmate Sirius, aunque no concuerde con los demás… concuerda un poco conmigo.

― Remus, eso es diferente. Hades no te envolvió con sus sombras, Tonks, Diggle y Jones por el contrario si llegaron en muy mal estado.

― Tal vez no, pero su magia si se sintió de alguna manera así.

― Moody dijo que Hades te había envuelto en su magia.― murmuró Harry recordando.

― Emm...sí, eso hizo. Es por eso que mi aspecto cambió. Él se llevó mi carga y me salvó la vida. De no ser por él tal vez Moody si hubiera acabado con mi vida.

― ¿Te salvó?

― Sí, Moody quería lanzar un hechizo mortal hacia Hades mientras este me inmovilizaba en un abrazo detrás de mí. El interitus es un hechizo que logra desactivar el efecto de un hechizo durante unos segundos, tiempo en el que me atravesaría a mí, para luego activarse en Hades. Así Hades resultaría dañado.

»Moody usó mucha magia en el hechizo, este fue muy rápido. El interitus de Kingsley no podía alcanzarlo. Hades se apareció delante de mí para atrapar el golpe y resultó muy herido.

― Vaya, él hizo lo mismo conmigo en Hogsmeade.

― Tonks nos lo contó. Odio que el director no haya sido más precavido― dijo Sirius molesto.

― De todas formas es extraño el que encuentres a sus sombras "calmantes", no desciendes de una familia oscura y tampoco tienes una criatura.

― Tienes razón Remus, los Potter no son una familia de núcleo denso, es más ligero y de ondas suaves.

― ¿Núcleo?

― Es de donde tu magia se origina. Los magos nos diferenciamos de los muggles por tenerlo. Este puede variar, aunque al igual que los genes, las características del núcleo también se comparten entre la familia. Actualmente se divide de forma errónea la magia en blanca o negra. Antes no era así, el núcleo variaba en ligero o denso. Los ligeros son más comunes y se hallan en la cabeza, son más fáciles de controlar ya que la mente es experta en eso. Sin embargo los densos se ubican en el corazón, por lo que las emociones se encargan de este tipo de núcleo.

» No es nada fácil controlar las emociones así que la magia de este tipo de núcleo es más cruda y salvaje. Las familias con este tipo de núcleo desarrollaron una estricta disciplina sobre sus emociones, por eso las ves tan serias. ―explicó Sirius

― Eso definitivamente no lo sabía. ¿Y qué hay de los magos con una criatura?

― Bueno, cuando un mago comparte con una criatura, su núcleo se divide dependiendo de la naturaleza del animal mágico. Si la criatura es de naturaleza opuesta entonces creará otro núcleo en donde debe ir, si es Lux o ligero en la cabeza o si es Summa o denso en el corazón. Si tiene la misma entonces el núcleo se amplía permitiéndole al mago desarrollar las habilidades heredadas con facilidad. Mi criatura es opuesta por lo que poseo dos núcleos que entran en conflicto. De ahí viene el dolor de mis transformaciones y lo mal que me dejan ya que mi magia lucha y en el proceso daña mi cuerpo y lo drena.

»La única forma de evitar que ambos entren en conflicto es la aceptación del segundo núcleo y su uso. Aunque también funciona la magia densa de otra fuente, esta apacigua la necesidad de control del segundo núcleo. Es lo que ahora hace Sirius para ayudarme.

― ¿Por qué no me habíais hablado de eso antes?

― Sirius encontró la antigua biblioteca de su familia mientras estaba aburrido, justo después de que empieces tus clases.

― Sabía algo de los conceptos, pero ya sabes, era un niño cuando mis padres me mencionaron de estas cosas. Tenía que conocer más cuando creciera pero tú conoces mi historia, me rebelé ante todo lo que me dijeron. Mi padre no tuvo la oportunidad de presentarme la biblioteca familiar y firmar mi nombre en el espejo de constelaciones de la familia.

― ¿Espejo de constelaciones?

― Sí, una reliquia de la familia.

― ¿Puedo verlo?

― Yo…Harry

― No me lo ha podido mostrar a mí tampoco Harry, la biblioteca no permitirá el paso de alguien que no sea de la familia Black.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque el cuadro de mi padre tiene el control de esa habitación. No estoy dispuesto a hablar con él, es un viejo terco.

― ¿Puedo hablar con él para convencerle?

― No se mostrará, es muy cerrado a hablar con "cualquiera". Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo luego de que lo encontrara por primera vez en la biblioteca, me deja ingresar pero Remus no pudo cruzar. La única forma de que acepte a alguien más dentro de la habitación es si esta persona está unida a la sangre Black por matrimonio o por… adopción.

― ¿Ocurre algo Sirius?― preguntó Harry, su padrino parecía algo deprimido.

― No es nada Harry, supongo que trataré de hablar con mi padre, aunque odie hacerlo. Si es por ti cachorro cualquier cosa. Tal vez en la biblioteca pueda encontrar alguna forma. A pesar de no gustarme la naturaleza mágica que hay en esos libros, ya sabes me afectan y no quiero ceder a esos impulsos. De todos modos cachorro ¿Estás seguro de que mi magia se ve como un cachorro de Grimm?

― Sí, es muy juguetón y travieso. No entiendo cómo es que que el lobo de Remus puede parecer tan tranquilo y feliz al lado de ese tornado de pelos y escamas.

― Vaya y yo creí que tal vez lo habías confundido con un perro negro, así como mi forma de animago. Y pensar que mi magia tiene la forma de un presagio de muerte, pero que se puede esperar de los Black de todos modos.

― ¿Q-qué dijiste?

― ¿Harry te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente

Black…negro…grimm

 _La negrura que resguarda el presagio de muerte_

No podía ser posible

 _Será tu guía, mostrará desde dónde debes partir ¿considerarás sacrificio el que infecte tu sangre y se lleve una parte? O abrirás los ojos y estarás dispuesto a sacrificar todo por descubrir tu razón de existir._

¿Qué se supone que debía sacrificar?

* * *

OSHHH! jejeje no saben cuanto me entretuve creando este cap n.n' pero bueno bueno bueno aquí se los traigo, para quienes esperaban el encuentro de Hades y Harry ;)

Disculpas por el retraso, culparé a los problemas técnicos de mi laptop, está viejita la pobre, bueno pobre ella y mis bolsillos por que no puedo comprarme otra por ahora je

No os olvidéis de dejar su "ola ke ase :v " si les gustó el cap plis (traducción: estaré esperando sus zhukulentos comentarios, son redbull para mi cerebro)

Por ahora eso es todo lo que tengo que decir así queeeee cambio y fuera!


End file.
